Unification
by LumiLights
Summary: Kyo is a what you might call a "player". He hangs around with the same people, doing the same things (which will go unnamed). He appears to have it all from the distance...Which was fine for a while. Longing to break free of his lifestyle and bad choices, will he find true friendship (and possibly more) in the new Vocaloid from Sweden with the golden blond locks and ruby-like eyes?
1. Chapter 1

**Revised this story, along with my other ones. I divided up the text, so, instead of two, long chapters, it's stretched out a little bit more neat and evenly. Don't have much to say here; this is yet another unheard of pairing I love...ah, well, I love the Zola Project guys in general. Background pairings in this series are mentioned!Wil/Merli, hinted?Yuu/Oliver, and Yuuma/Kiyoteru, because I couldn't help myself; I still love "weird" pairings at this point in time. This fic will probably be over five chapters now. That's all!**

Unification - Kyohio - Chapter 1

Kyo leaned against the faded brick walls of his high school, and let out a restless sigh. He was already 5 minutes late to his class, as he always was, but it didn't matter. He was skipping this one out again, like he always did. It wasn't as though he didn't study or TRY to perform well; though he had been told that there was "room for improvement". Which was probably a stretch. He wasn't a smoker or drug-addict; though he had hung around some...  
He stayed out of trouble, for the most part. Academic classes just bored him; he didn't see why there was a need for some of the classes required at school anyways; seeing as it was a singing school primarily. They were probably time fillers to keep them busy.

Let's see...it took a lot for an "outsider" to get in; who wasn't a Vocaloid, Utau, or an official derivative of an already existing Vocaloid. Though he didn't have any himself, as he wasn't popular enough. Along with his best friend Wil, and his younger brother Yuu; they were some of the most under-rated Vocaloids in existance. Not that he cared.

But perhaps that could be attributed to the fact that they had only been "out" for less than a year. One thing that was for certain was his reputation. He was pretty infamous around Vocaloid High.

He had developed a rep for being a drifter in relationships; a "player" if you will, since he had been known to be in as many as 10 different relationships a month (sometimes at once, though that was uncommon, even for him). He didn't limit himself to just females either...it was common knowledge that he and Wil once had a thing in the past. But they were better off as friends (seeing as they couldn't limit themselves to each other anyways; plus, living under the same roof didn't help things either) in the end. Wil had actually moved on, and was evidently dating the rumored "tsundere" Merli; for the moment. But as for Kyo, he found that he was running out of people who "played around" the way he did.

He wasn't a heartbreaker, mind you. He would on occasion, take interest in people who had no interest in him, and playfully flirt with a number of different people. But he only went out with people who weren't looking for commitment, or a serious relationship. That way, when they split; there were no hard feelings. Therefore, he was limited at his school. He COULD look elsewhere if he cared to, but...

Nah. He wasn't that desperate.

The truth was, he was getting kind of bored of his "popular guy" lifestyle, and the people he hung out with. He definitely wasn't typical, and the typical lifestyle didn't really suit him. But...it often felt like a trap, and he found it harder and harder to avoid the people he knew (skipping was only a temporary solution that would get him back eventually). He felt awkward at the idea of ever being in a serious relationship (he doubted anyone would take him seriously about such a matter anyways); and wasn't sure he could do it. But that was the least of his problems at the present time...

Just then, a car drove up to the front gates of the school; a black limo. Kyo perked up hearing this. No, he wasn't desperate, but...

A door opened, and the driver got out to open another door. Kyo immediately jumped behind the side of the school; where he would be out of sight. He knew it didn't matter who it was, but he had heard rumors that a new Vocaloid was coming to the school, and being the nosy sort; he wanted to be the first to see who it was.

Thoughts began running through his mind. Another girl? Most likely. Master sured liked the girls. Not that there was anything wrong with that, right? But...there was a chance it could be another male, though he highly doubted it; since he, Wil, and Yuu had been "released" in the summer of 13'. The girls made more money, naturally.

Well, regardless...it had been a while. It was almost a new year...  
"Are we here already?" He heard a voice gently ask (he had to strain his ears to hear it; being so soft), it sounded like a male, but who knows? "Yes Mr Loid, we are." The driver replied, opening the side door slowly; and stepping back. Ah ha...so it WAS another male after all!

Huh..."Loid". What kind of a last name was that?

...Wonder where he was from?

'Well now, let's see what this one looks like.' Kyo thought, trying to act aloof and nonchalant (despite the fact that he was actually REALLY curious). He poked his head slightly around the corner, to see the figure who was stepping out of the car, at that very moment...

...If Kyo could think of one word to describe the newbie...well...he couldn't think of one.

He wasn't very good in Language, after all. Wil always did more reading that he ever did; though he didn't look like the bookworm type.

The only word that kept running through his head was just...

'Wow.'

Another one was 'My god.'

Wait, that's two words. Meh. No matter.

The figure was a slender and lean blond, who wore skinny jeans that were fitted to his long legs; and a silky, smokey gray shirt that clung to his body. His shoulder-length locks glowed golden in the sunlight, almost blinding Kyo in the process. But then again, who told him to look? He averted his gaze...  
But he couldn't help it. He'd never seen one like this guy before. The male tucked some books nervously under an arm, and began to walk away from the car. Hearing this, Kyo glanced up again.

Refocusing his attention on the other male, he took in the more subtle details (which was rare for him to do); such as the fact that he was wearing various pieces of metal jewelry that sparkled in the sunlight. He almost looked as though he was wearing a bit of make-up too (not that there was anything wrong with that of course); though he sure didn't need it in Kyo's opinion. His long grayish-silver coat trailed behind him, as he walked. The way his long (almost chest length; some pieces were) hair flowed, and his gemstone-like red eyes shown...his skin looked soft and smooth...like...porcelain? 'His lips looked soft too...argh, shut up brain!' He told himself.

But looking at him again, he could see why he was having such thoughts.

He was absolutely mesmerising.

Like angelic or something.

Huh. THAT was a new one. 'Where did that come from?' Kyo wondered absent-mindedly, taking a step forward.

Unfortunately that proved to be quite the stupid move. He was flung forward, and crashed into the bushes surrounding the building.

Now that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was that the other male had witnessed this rather clumsy display, of him practically falling flat on his face.

Ugh. Figures.

'Why did I HAVE to make a stupid move like that? If I hadn't made any noise, he wouldn't have known. Stupid!' He scolded himself mentally, pulling himself up quickly, leaning one hand against the school building. He turned his gaze up to meet the other's curious gaze.

To his surprise (and hesitantly, his delight as well), the other male was smiling at him; though he didn't walk over to him. '...What's he smiling for?'  
'Oh shut up, and do something that's not stupid for once!' His brain ordered.

Composing himself, he smiled back nervously; running a hand through his medium-length brown locks.

"...Are you ok?" The blond asked, tilting his head to the side a little. "Oh...yeah. That was nothing. I'm fine." He replied quickly, waving a hand dismissively. "Hmmm...you must have been deep in thought." The blond boy added, shifting his feet slightly. "H-huh? What makes you say that?" Kyo blurted out in shock. The other male giggled a little in response. "Why is that so shocking? You looked like you were lost in your thoughts. Weren't you?" He asked, turning his gaze away towards the ground. "Oh...n-nothing! I'm j-just not used to hearing that, that's all." Kyo stammered slightly, feeling his face heat up.

They were both silent for a minute.

"Uh...so...you're the new Vocaloid then?" The brunet asked after a seemingly long silence. "Yes, indeed." The blond replied with a small smile. "Hey...what kind of an accent is that? Scandinavian or something?" "Yeah...Swedish actually." "Ah! I was wondering what that cute acce-" Kyo paused mid-sentence realizing what he had said. 'Oh what was that? You can't be coming onto him NOW! You're going to scare him off...he probably doesn't even swing that way!' The voice in his head lectured.

He was brought back to the present by a pale hand waving in front of him.

"Huh, wha? Er...sorry about that...um...slip of the tongue, you know?" He shrugged it off. "Oh...I see. That's ok." The blond replied, a hint of bitterness accenting his voice. But Kyo was often too dense to pick up on subtle details.

Though he had acted very uncharactistically earlier...

"Yeah...I don't always think before speaking...it's like my brain and I are two separate people!" Kyo laughed slightly, shaking his head at himself. The blond laughed a little lightly, clutching his books tighter. "What's your name?" He questioned, turning his gaze up to the tall brunet's.

"Huh?"

"Your name silly." The blond teased a little; smiling sweetly. "Oh right. Um...name's Kyo. And yours is?"  
"Um, well...you seem nice; so...promise not to laugh?"

It was Kyo's turn to tilt his head in question. "Er...ok, sure. But why? I'm sure it's not THAT bad."  
"Well...maybe not quite so BAD is all...but just; weird. I don't know, uncommon I guess."  
"All right...I see...I promise then." "Ok...it's Yohio." The blond said, finally answering. "H-huh? That's not a weird name at all! You had me hanging there...I was expecting something REALLY weird-ah, ok. I'll be quiet now." He finished hastily. "Uh, that's ok. If you mean it."  
"Sure, sure. I mean you know...I'm not that kind of person." Kyo said slightly sheepish, running his hand through his light brown locks, once more. "No, I didn't think so. But then, it's hard to tell who you can trust nowadays right?" "Er...yeah, yeah. Right about that."

Once more, there was a slightly awkward break in the conversation.

"...O-oh! Um...c-could you tell me where my first class is? I almost forgot...but...um...I guess I got distracted." Yohio asked with a shy smile. "Oh...yeah, sure. Sorry I kept you...a-ah...y-you know w-w-what I mean." Kyo stuttered in embarassment. "Yeah...I do. Um...here's the map they gave me. But I can't seem to figure this out." Yohio added, pushing the paper towards Kyo to interpret. "Sure, I'll help you there." The brunet replied, confidently. But internally, he wasn't so sure...

'How the heck am I supposed to figure this out? I have so few classes to go to...or rather, the ones I CHOOSE to go to.' 'Shut up and do it. Look smart in front of him; not like the uneducated dolt you are!' There was that voice again. If he tried to explain that to anyone, they'd think he had lost his mind.

Assuming he had one to begin with.

"Sorry, sorry." He apologized, realizing he had left the other boy hanging.

He took the map in his hands, and carefully examined it. "Er, what class are you in again?"

"Sorry, forgot. I guess you're not the only one spacing out here." Yohio joked, blushing a little. Kyo felt his heart speed up seeing this. "But anyways, it's this one." The Swede continued, pointing to a number on the map. "Can I see your schedule sheet as well?" Kyo requested. The blond complied, and handed him another sheet. He glanced at this as well.  
"It's funny, I've got the number memorized, the time I'm supposed to be there, and the teacher's name even! But, I can't find my way there."  
"Well, this place is new to you. That's understandable." Kyo found himself stalling.

Probably because the class the blond was supposed to be in was the one he was NOW skipping out on. It was English, one of his least favorite classes (Wil on the other hand loved it, and his marks reflected that). What a coincidence...

Ironic even. What was really ironic was that they shared quite a few classes together. In fact, they shared 5 out of the 10 classes that Kyo had to take, just like everyone else. Five! Perhaps that could get him to actually GO to some of them...some of his teachers barely knew him! 'Huh, what a weird coincidence!' He remarked to himself. But for the moment, he was making the boy late, which wouldn't look good on his first day. He had no choice, but to comply and lead him there.

He sighed heavily.

"What's wrong?" The Swedish boy's soft voice broke into his thoughts. "Hm? What do you mean?" The brunet asked, pulling himself out of his current state. "You were spaced out again. Something must have crossed your mind again. Maybe the same thing keeps bothering you?" "No...WELL; it's nothing and everything. It doesn't matter. What matters now is getting you to class. I've made you a few minutes late, haven't I?"  
"Yeah...wait. Where are YOU supposed to be?" He HAD to ask...The brunet hurriedly made up something in his head.  
"Oh, I, uh...I have a free block now." Kyo lied.

Whew. Close one.

He wasn't a good enough student to earn one of those; but...well, if he pressed anymore, he could just say his books were in his locker (they actually were, but he had no idea WHERE in there they were; why would he need them since he rarely went nowadays?)...  
"Really? I guess your grades are fairly high, huh?" Yohio said, taking a few steps towards the school's intimidating doors.  
"Y-yeah, you could say that." Kyo replied quickly, keeping up with him in pace.

Yohio stopped mid-pace, and turned to the tall brunet. "You know...you're a mysterious one, you know that?"

Once again, Kyo was taken aback. "Oh...r-really? W-what makes you say that?"  
"Oh...I don't know. Your whole aura I guess. It's not a bad thing, you know. I didn't mean it like that."  
"Huh..."

They walked in semi-awkward silence; Kyo leading him towards the very class he was avoiding. For some reason, though he had met him only minutes before; he was starting to like him, and felt guilty for flat-out lying to him immediately.

He occasionally glanced at his companion, out of the corner of his eye. He was looking down at his feet as they walked, he might have smacked into someone had there been anyone else in the halls. Speaking of which...here comes someone right now.

Unfortunately, it was someone Kyo happened to know. In fact, someone he had been avoiding.

"Hey Kyo...who've you been hanging with this week, you sly dog? Is this your latest catch?" A girl with long jet black hair said. She was dressed in monochromatic hues of clothing. She was approaching the two males; adjusting her black shades as she did so. 'Oh really Mew? Why now?' He thought to himself.  
'Brush it off...pretend like you don't even know her!' 'Huh...good idea.' Without his brain, he'd be lost (It was evident...).

Seeing Mew walking towards him, he walked around her; ignoring her as they passed her by. He didn't bother looking back. He hoped Yohio wouldn't press him for answers...

"Who was that? Someone you know? She seemed to know you...it's kind of funny, that she thought we were in a relationship, actually." The blond asked nonchalantly. "Er, uh, no one in particular. Just someone I sort-of know...ah, don't listen to her. She makes up a load of rumors which have NO truth whatsoever!" Kyo said; exaggeratedly. "Thought so...she made you sound like a swinger or something." "Uh, a what?" the brunet asked in confusion.  
"Oh you know. Someone who is in many different relationships, and can't seem to commit themselves to one person. But people who choose that lifestyle obviously enjoy it..."  
"Oh...I thought that that was something married people did sometimes, when they were bored with their lives?" Kyo questioned.  
"Dunno...maybe. But it doesn't really matter. I didn't think you were one of those people."  
"Ah..." Sounded like he didn't particularly like those sort of people...

Kyo didn't blame him though.

The awkward silence would have continued, had they not reached the class that they shared.

"Oh, there it is. Thank you so much! I wouldn't have found it without your help, Kyo." The blond thanked him, walking towards the door. "...W-wait! D-don't go in yet." Kyo blurted out, putting a hand on his shoulder. Yohio turned around in mild surprise. "Ok...but why?" He asked, tilting his head aside slightly.

'How cute..argh! SO not the right time!'

"Er...I...was wondering if...if you had a cell phone or something." Kyo asked in embarassment. "...Oh sure, I do! You wanna exchange numbers?" the blond asked, trying to dig it out of his coat's pocket. "O-Only if you want t-to." The tall brunet replied, feeling his face heat up; as he got his own phone out. "Sure. You're the only person I know here, after all. I'm glad I ran into you. Or rather; you tripped into my field of vision." He said, giggling to himself.

Kyo felt his face heat up again. He never took first impressions this seriously (not before this morning anyways)...too bad HE did.

After they had finished exchanging numbers, Kyo bid him farewell hurriedly, and dashed off around the corner before his teacher saw that he was there. Thought he rarely got caught, he didn't want to find out what would happen to him. He could just hid in the library or something...no one would ever check for him there (except Wil maybe as he was wise to his tricks). He would get some time to pull himself together.

What had gotten into him? He had acted so oddly around this new guy! He had often developed short term "crushes" on various people (even random people on the street) but nothing ever came of those. He never made a move of any kind in those cases; not even saying "hi". Probably because he was more insecure than he would like to have been. He was over the infatuation by day's end. So...why did it feel different somehow, this time around?

'What is it with this kid? Just thinking about him gets me all worked up...' He thought to himself as he made his way towards the library.

Hardly anyone ever went there (besides maybe Kiyoteru, who was known as the school's resident bookworm and know-it-all; like literally, not in a smug way.  
He also seemed to have no social/dating life what-so-ever...although of the few people he associated with, a pink-haired male who was shunned by many; they had been rumored to have a thing going on, but it would have been weird if that Kiyoteru, who was a teacher at the school; swung that way! Imagine, dating one of his students...Nah, it was probably just a rumor...so scandalous though...); so it would be quite easy to get in un-noticed.

"Strange guy..." Yohio remarked to himself after the brunet disappeared, before knocking on the classroom door anxiously; not knowing what was in store for him. The door immediately opened, and Yohio stepped in nervously; not looking forward to having everyone's attention on him...

...

Kyo sat at a vacant table by himself. He was lucky that there were no students studying in there currently, otherwise; he may have had some answering to do. So the librarian would not get suspicious and ask any nosy questions, he was pretending he had business there by "reading" the book he had grabbed from off a shelf.

'Huh. Wonder if I'll run into him again. I hope so...'

'Oh snap out of it! I know what you're thinking. I don't THINK so mister!' That voice was back again. It was just his conscience most likely, though it sometimes felt like it had a life of its own.

'...I JUST want to be friends... GEEZ.' He protested; internally, of course. He didn't want someone catching him talking to himself.  
He shook his head and tried to "concentrate" (staring off into space pretending to read) on the pages in front of him, while stopping random thoughts from popping into his head; without much success.

Sure, he was supposed to have been trying to sort things out up there, but much good that was doing! He had too many questions and too few answers. All over a guy he had just met that morning!

This went on for roughly half an hour; though who was counting. After that, Kyo got the urge to get up, and stretch his legs. Who knew it was so exhausting doing nothing? But he couldn't risk running into someone else he happened to know in the halls, or get caught by a wandering teacher.

'That Mew...of all the worst times. I hope Yohio didn't make anything of that! It's not gonna be easy hiding my...um, habits and choices. from him here...if only there was a way for him to see a different me...it's only a matter of time before someone fills him in on my whole history here...' He thought half-heartedly.

Fine way to start a relation...er, friendship.

While he was thinking that, someone snuck up behind him; and threw themselves at the brunet.

"Huhwha?!"

Kyo yelped at this, almost falling out of his seat. This commotion caused the librarian to glance up from her computer, and narrow her eyes at him like a hawk stalking its prey. "Uh...nothing, nothing at all...haha..." He laughed it off awkwardly, composing himself.

Facing the figure who had approached him; he breathed a sight of relief when he saw that it was only his younger brother, Yuu.

"Sorry big brother. I didn't mean to startle you." The younger blond said sheepishly, nervously messing with some of the colorful bracelets he wore. "Nah, no problem. It's my fault. I was spaced out again, I guess." "Yeah...you tend to do that a lot, don't you? What are you doing here anyways? Are you skipping out aga-"

His words were cut off, by a hasty Kyo covering his mouth quickly; pulling him out of view behind a bookshelf.

"Shhhh! I don't want anyone to overhear you! I know, I know...I'm supposed to be somewhere else." Seeing Yuu narrowing his blue eyes at him, he let him go. "Er...sorry, Yuu." Kyo said sheepishly. He walked back towards the table he was seated at.

"If you keep skipping, it'll be on your permanent records, you know! Wil's kinda getting fed up with you; seeing as you're supposed to be in English with him right now, and you're hardly ever there!" Yuu said with a tired sigh after Kyo released him. "I know...How can I be?" The tall brunet said, his turn to sigh in exhausion.

Yuu glanced at him, like he was going to press him more, but thankfully; he didn't. He wasn't ready to tell Yuu or Wil his true motives for skipping. "What are you gonna do until the next class? Stay here?" Yuu asked, taking a seat across from his brother. "Yeah, I suppose. What else can I do?"

Before Yuu could respond, he continued. "BESIDES going to class, Yuu."

"Right...right. Well, I'd keep you company and all; but I'm only supposed to be here for a few minutes. I'm supposed to be in the bathroom now." He whispered.

His brown-haired brother narrowed his eyes. "You got a hallpass just to hunt me down, and grill me?" The blond nodded, enthusiastically.

"Well, better me than Wil, right? You know how scary he can get when he's angry." Yuu said nonchalantly as though that was old news. In reality, it was something the two of them was quite used to. They both shuddered a little picturing the green-eyed, dark-skinned male with "anger issues"; to put it mildly.

"I don't know why you have been skipping so much, bro. But I guess you have your reasons, so...I'll wait until you're ready to tell us."  
"Ok, see you later then." Kyo said; turning back to the book still on the table, as Yuu got up to exit the library. "Yep, see ya!" The perky blond said, dashing out of the library, but changed his tune when the librarian glared him down. He slowed his paced reluctantly. "Sorry ma'am." Yuu said sheepishly, before leaving the mostly vacant room. Kyo sighed again.

30 more minutes to go...at least he "somewhat"; enjoyed his next class. It was choir...so that meant he would be singing. Come to think of it, it also was one of the 5 classes that he shared with Yohio...he started to wonder what his voice sounded like...

'I'll bet he has an amazing voice...'

Hearing the bell ring, students got up rapidly to leave, and some even shoved others out of the way to be the first to exit. Everyone except Yohio, was getting ready to leave. But he didn't want to venture out, when there were so many people in the halls. It was awkward enough being the new kid. He had yet to hear any derogatory remarks from anyone, but at the same time; he felt completely out of place.

But recalling his earlier meeting with Kyo, that made him cheer up a little. At least he knew one person who didn't judge him, from the get-go.

Glancing up at the clock after a few minutes, as the teacher, Kiyomi; had let him stay behind, sensing his anxiety...she was a nice lady who was apparently a Vocaloid along with her twin brother; who was also a teacher at the school, although she taught more of the older students than he did; as he tended to specialize in the younger/new Vocaloids and those with "certain needs". They chatted for a bit during those few minutes. He mentioned that he had befriended Kyo, and asked if she knew him. Unfortunately, he found out more than he had bargained for. Among them; he found out that Kyo didn't have a free block after all...in fact, he was supposed to be in that very class with him!

'Huh...wonder why he lied to me? He seemed genuine too! I wonder if what Ms. Hiyama said about him was true...she made him sound as though he was a delinquent...but she seemed nice too, and she is a teacher...who to believe? I just met the two of them, so I can't trust anyone too soon...'

Yohio wondered this, as he set out to find his next class. Mentioning that he had had difficulties finding his way to his first class, and how Kyo had helped him find his way there; Ms. Hiyama, after getting over the shock; had been kind enough to direct him to where his locker was, so he could meet up with him.

But hearing how close he had been to her classroom seemed to really irk her, and it showed on her suddenly stern features as she heard the news. His next class was choir, and after showing his sheet to her, he also learned that Kyo was supposed to be in that class as well.

'Wonder if I'll see him there...' He thought with a frown, making his way through the now emptier hallways. Sure, he was nervous about singing in front of people for the first time, but he wasn't sure if Kyo would be making an appearance or not.

After making his way through the seemingly endless hallways, he made out Kyo's long, shoulder-length, light brown locks, and tall stature. He approached him nervously, but then remembered what Ms. Hiyama had informed him of, and quickened his pace.

He leaned up to tap the brunet's shoulder, and crossed his arms a little when he turned around. "Hey...you didn't have to lie to me you know. I wouldn't have judged you if you had just been honest with me!" Yohio said frowning a little.

"H-huh? W-w-what are you t-t-talking about?" Kyo stammered out in shock. He didn't like the sound of this...

"Ms Hiyama informed me of your record of routinely skipping out on her class. I suppose you have your reasons...but you made yourself sound like a stellar student or something! But the way she was talking about you, she made you sound like a potential drop-out...and I felt like you kind of took advantage of me, since I'm the new kid, and know no one..." Yohio trailed off, shifting his feet a little.

Kyo sighed, running a hand through his hair. Guess he was cornered now...

"Look...I...I'm really sorry. I-I didn't mean to...I...just..." He turned away, feeling a wave of shame wash over him. He really didn't know what to do here... "Just what? You can tell me...I mean...only if you want to..." The blond offered quietly. "I...Huh. A part of me wants to confide in you, but...well, now's not the time. Some other time maybe. Um...so, we're in the same choir class together right?" Yohio nodded; moving his newly-acquired books from under one arm to the other.

"Ok, suit yourself...Well, evidently...are YOU going though?" He asked, narrowing his ruby eyes slightly, causing the brown-haired male to flinch a little.  
"Oh yeah, sure. I actually DO like choir. But...damn it! I've made you late again. If this keeps up, you'll develop a reputation, thanks to me!" Kyo groaned, slamming his locker door shut. "That's alright...it's my fault partially. Really! Um, actually...oh, never mind." The Swedish male said, changed his mind.

"No, what is it?" Kyo asked, nosily.

"Well...I don't really need to carry these books with me now...but I don't have a locker yet...so...I was gonna-"  
"Sure, sure! I insist! It's cool...I should have offered...I'm sorry about that!" Kyo interrupted, throwing his locker door open again once he had successfully opened it again (which took a minute of frantically fumbling with the lock).

"Go ahead, toss them in. Er...somewhere in here..." Kyo said, staring into the discombobulated, black hole that was his locker. "You sure about this? I don't want to impose..." Yohio said gently, looking at him in uncertainty. "Yep, yep! But hurry." He warned. The other male set his books on a vacant space (which took a minute or so to find), and the brunet re-locked his locker once more.

"You know, your locker could really use a cleanout...it looks like a tornado tore through it!" Yohio giggled aloud, while Kyo felt his cheeks heat up yet again.

Must he always be embarassed in front of this guy?

'Evidently...I sense a repeat pattern here...' He thought in exasperation.

Yohio laughed even more seeing him blush. "Er...so, uh...how did you find my locker anyways?" Kyo asked, trying to change the subject fast. They had started walking towards their next class."Dunno really. I guess it's because I mentioned that you were the only person I knew currently; to Ms. Hiyama, since she told me where it was. I didn't even ask." The blond answered as he followed closely behind the brunet.

Kyo paused in thought. "Ah...well...uh, don't take her TOO seriously ok? She's always had it in for me, it seems...I-I-I'm really not that bad! She just likes to talk me down, like I am!" Kyo stated, as he turned a corner.

"...I believe you."

"I'm really not tha-huh?" He paused in confusion. He looked like a deer in the headlight.

Had he heard him right?

"Yeah. I don't think you're that bad. I just know these things. Now let's get to class." Yohio said nonchalantly, walking past him a few feet. "Um...h-hey! You need me to lead the way, don't you?" Kyo hollered, trailing after him. "No, I'm good! This door leads to an auditorium right?" The Swedish male called back. Kyo almost face-palmed himself right there and then. Of course...the door with multicolored musical notes painted all over it...how could he miss it? DUH.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter. Originally, this fic was about two long chapters, but that style no longer works for me. Even if I have extra files as a result of my "verbal diarrhea" (lovely term I know; but that's what happens when I write and don't stop until I've gotten all my ideas out; no matter how lame I end up thinking they are!)...still better to be able to actually READ my writing more clearly.**

Unification - Kyohio - Chapter 2

The bell rang again, and it was noon hour. Time for a break (although for Kyo, an average day was usually one long recess)!

But he didn't budge. He would wait until there was a clear walking path in front of him. He was only mildly surprised at how good Yohio sounded, and that he was bilingual as well! Though, he was quite nervous at singing in front of all those people, that was obvious. Still...there was one upside to that, Kyo thought as he waited. The class had gone quite well for the two of them; despite that there were some awkward parts for the both of them.

'He was too anxious to hear the gossip around him about us. Stupid kids...if it weren't for me, they wouldn't say a word about him...well...maybe some girls might.' Yet he didn't blame them.

He HAD tripped on his face practically, because of the attractive blond.

He glanced up to see Yohio pulling his newly received songbook to his chest, standing off to the side as the students rushed out like a stampede of hungry hogs. Noting how some of the last remaining kids were whispering and glancing at him as they left. He got up seeing space between them, and closed the distance dividing them.

"Hey, you sounded really great, you know that? But I wasn't shocked or anything. Your speaking voice was a dead giveaway that you had talent." Kyo said casually, but not too casually. He wanted it to be genuine, but didn't want the other male to think he was coming onto him (even though he knew what direction the whole thing was going in). Yohio smiled faintly. "Thanks...you too."

They were silent after that, for a moment.

Kyo started walking towards the exit. "Well...shall we?" He asked curiously, turning back around. "...Yeah, sure...one second." The shy blond mumbled, shifting his feet nervously. "What's wrong?" He asked, clearly seeing that he was upset. "...Oh nothing. It's silly. I just need a moment to pull myself together." The Swede replied. "Are you...scared of that?" Kyo guessed uncertainly, pointing towards the halls that were overflowing with kids.

He didn't get a vocal response, though the other male nodded slightly. "...Yeah." He whispered, not facing the tall brunet. "Oh...I see."

He wasn't very good with comforting anyone, but he decided to try. He walked over to the shorter male, and gently put a hand on his shoulder, lightly squeezing it comfortingly. "Hey...it'll be ok. You don't have to face all that alone you know. I mean, you've got me. I mean, I won't leave, though I know it's not exactly a lot, and y-you can probably do a hell of a lot better than me, and I know I sound really stupid now, and I know I'm not choosing the right words, but-"

He was cut off by something leaning against him. Looking down slowly, he was stunned to see the blond male leaning against his body.

Heck, they didn't know each other THAT well (yet)! 'Well, this is weird. I mean, I'm practically a stranger to him...' He thought feeling his heart speed up.

"Um, I, uh well, this is, er..." He tried to form a coherant sentence, but failed miserably, his face heating up yet again.

Thank god all the other kids had already left...

"...Sorry...it's just...I haven't felt such kindness for, well, forever; it feels like." Yohio answered, his voice slightly muffled. He pulled back in embarassment. "R-really?!" Kyo blurted out for the countless time that day (and the day was barely half over). Yohio nodded once more. "Yeah...um...I don't really want to talk about it." The blond replied, gazing at the ground once more. "Ok, but...bullies, right?" Kyo asked, pulling away to head towards the door. He nodded again. "Ok, I won't press you for answers then." He scolded himself again for his use of words. It felt like everything he was saying to him was sending the "wrong" message..."Thanks. I appreciate it. Really." The Swedish male replied barely audibly as he trailed after him slowly.

As soon as they entered the hallways, Yohio's gaze turned towards the ground, and he walked a bit closer to Kyo. "Um...so...where are we going? I mean...what do you usually do during this time?"

Kyo had to think about that for a moment. It wasn't like he had a crazy, partying lifestyle like some people assumed him to have.

Well, at least, not ALL the time...

Although he did do some things, that were considered "questionable" by gossipers (the people who he deemed "against him"; well, that would be pretty much the whole school then...)...He actually prefered to be on his own, when at school. The people he hung out with that he knew at school, he would hook up with outside of the school. Wil (though he was the "more intelligent" one of the three of them; although Kyo wasn't quite sure where THAT idea came from), actually was the opposite.

The dark-haired male hung out with many people (they were kind of in the same crowd; Wil was surprisingly quite popular) at school, and prefered to stay home and read when he got out. Their lifestyles were somewhat the same, but switched around. He had quite a few female friends that used to make the tall brunet a bit envious (before and after they dated); but that didn't matter anymore.

Kyo often went off school campus during the lunch hour to be alone, and away from the gossip. He didn't know how much longer the whole "avoiding everyone he knew" thing could go on for. Or how he could try to build a relationship, er..friendship, that is; with Yohio without someone (thinking they are doing him "a favor") filling him in on Kyo's lifestyle.

Or soon to be old lifestyle.

It wasn't meant to last. Nor did he desire it to.

A voice clearing their throat brought him back to the present.

"Uh...sorry to interrupt...but...maybe we shouldn't stand in the middle of the hallway?" Yohio sheepishly pointed out. Kyo snapped out of his stupor, and with a sigh; replied. "Sorry...it won't happen again." But he knew it probably would...

Before he could say anything else, he caught a glimpse of Mew's inky locks in the crowd. Uh oh...  
"Er, uh, we should get some fresh air. Come on." Kyo said, leading Yohio out of the school, to the nearest exit. He seemed surprised, but didn't say a word.

"So...want to explain what that was about?" Yohio asked, walking alongside him. "Why? I-I-I didn't know you expected an answer!" The brunet replied nervously. "Well no, I don't. But your actions were curious, is all. Avoiding someone?" "Well...yes I suppose. I-" He paused, realizing something. He stopped walking. They were almost at the school's front gates. "Why'd you stop?" The blond male asked, walking around him to face him head-on. "Because I was thinking of something." "No surprise there." Yohio laughed, smiling lightly to himself.  
"Yeah I-Hey! What does that mean?" Kyo exclaimed. "Nothing...just an innocent observation." The blond replied coyly.  
The brown-haired male started to walk again.

"So..." The blond boy behind him continued. "What's on your mind to make you stop dead in your tracks?"  
"Well Mr. Loid...I'm willing to make an offer to you. An offer you can't refuse." The brunet said, not sure which direction this sudden (stupid) idea would go.  
"Oh yeah? What kind of an offer, Mr. Kyo-who-has-no-last-name-that-I'm-aware-of?" The Swede answered with a small smile.

The brunet stood still blankly.

"...Uh, I DO have a last name, for starters...As for my idea...One concerning you, of course. If you let me get well acquainted with you, I promise to let you get to know me. If you'd like, that is. You seem to have some questions you'd like answered." Kyo finished, stopping to lean against the slightly rusty iron gates of their school, his heart pounding in his chest. "Huh, that's quite an offer...and you drive a hard bargain. But...well...I'll have to think about that one. I have to decide if it's really worth it for me." Yohio smirked slightly. "Fine, fine. I'll give you time." Kyo said nonchalantly, walking ahead of the blond.

They walked onwards in silence.

"Um...where are we going anyways? Some place you know of?" "Yeah. You could say that it's a special place that I know of, that hardly anyone ventures into. They're all hung-up on fast food, which doesn't appeal to me at ALL. Nobody supports the little independent places anymore."  
"Agreed. And you're so right." Yohio sighed, shaking his head.

After another minute or so, they approached a small, empty- looking cafe, with outdoor seating. Kyo walked up to the door, and turned back around to face Yohio. "Do you want anything? Let me know, and I'll take care of it." He said, pulling out a chair for him. "Um...ok, sure, if you say so. But...what does this place have?" He asked, as he sat down on the iron-back metal chair.  
"Well, I know they're a fairly small cafe, but they have all sorts of drinks and snacks. Try me. I come here all the time, so I practically have the menu on file up here!" Kyo laughed, pointing up towards his head. "Hmmm...alright then. Do they have a vanilla-bean soymilk latte, with anise-seed and licorice?" The blond questioned.

"Oh sure! I thought you would request something really odd, like a dark chocolate-jalapeno-cinnamon-cardemom-latte with dragonfruit on the side."  
"That actually sounds kind of good! Well, except for the dragonfruit, which wouldn't go with coffee."  
"Haha, really? That's what I always get here! Minus dragonfruit. I just threw that in there." Kyo said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.  
"Uh huh...so you have a taste for spicy foods, I guess?" Yohio asked curiously, crossing his legs casually as he leaned back into his chair. "Yep! And you?" Kyo asked, poking his head back for the third time in the doorway.  
"...AFTER you order Ky." The Swedish male responsed semi-cool-ly. "Oh alright...Ky? Really now?" The tall brunet asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Yep, that's your nickname from now on. I'm surprised you didn't think of it yourself." "Oh...Gettin' familiar with me, are you?" He teased the blond boy, who flushed instantly. "Umm..." Yohio gazed down at his feet.

...Awkward.

"Well I-ok, going now!" He hollered, dashing into the darkly lit cafe. Ignoring his racing heart, Kyo stepped into the small shop and went to ring the bell on the counter. A small, elderly woman came out from the back of the store. "Hello Kyo. Ever so good to see you again. What'll it be today?" "The usual please, Suzume." Kyo answered leaning against the counter absent-mindedly. "And for the young gentleman out there?" Kyo froze hearing that.

'How did she know he was a "he"?'

Because no offense; Yohio was quite feminine. Not that Kyo was complaining.

"Hey...who says I'm with him?" "I saw you talking to him, so I assumed you knew him. Besides, I've never seen him before around these parts. Is he new?" The old woman responded nonchalantly.

"Uh...oh. Good point. Yeah, I just met him actually. Oh, he wants a vanilla-bean latte with soymilk, anise-seed, and licorice."  
"Alrighty then...how are things going for you?" She asked as she went to mix the beverages.  
"W-what does that mean? I just met him, there's not much to tell." The old lady narrowed her eyes at this. "I wasn't referring to your lovely companion. I was talking about school, more or less." "U-Uh...oh. I see...Well-"  
"Well, there must be SOMETHING to say." "I don't really HAVE anything to say!" Kyo said, defensively.

"All right young man. Calm down. I can tell it's a touchy subject with you." He breathed out a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry Suzume." Since he had no parents (being a Vocaloid), she was like a mother figure to him, in a way.  
"Quite all right. Perhaps you'll tell me more, as time goes on." She said simply, as she put the finished drinks on a small wooden tray. "Ok, I will. Promise. Thank you as always." Kyo replied, handing her some bills. But she waved it off. "No, not this time. It's on the house." Kyo's head shot up in shock.

"H-huh? No way Granny! You're talkin' batty!" He exclaimed. Suzume merely laughed. "No, I wouldn't say that. Eccentric perhaps. I must be for all the time I've spent with you." She said with another laugh. Kyo turned towards the door in embarassment. "Yeah...yeah. See you again." "Come back anytime...and bring your lovely friend with you." She winked at him mischieviously. "Suzume...don't get any ideas! Y-y-you've got me all wrong!" Kyo stammered in embarassment. His face was probably on fire now... With a defeated sigh, he left the cafe.

'I can't win with her! She always sees through me.' He thought with slight annoyance.

But he also couldn't help, but smile a little, as well...

Seeing that Yohio was still there (for some reason, he thought he wouldn't be); he set his drink down in front of him, and walked to sit on the other side of the table bringing the tray with him.  
"What's with the shouting in there? Everything ok?"  
"Sorry about that. Uh, that was me." He apologized. "No problem. I guess you know that woman well, huh?" The Swedish male asked as he sipped his drink. "Yes, quite well. She's like a mother to me, really. We developed a bond I guess, because I was one of the few repeat customers for her business." Kyo said, taking a sip of his drink slowly.

"Hmm...so, why the shouting Ky?" Yohio questioned once more. Kyo stopped mid-sip, and glanced up at the blond boy. "Ok, first of all; can I call you Hio? If I get a nickname, it's only fair I give YOU one, right?" The blond blushed a bit, but nodded. "Sure, that makes sense. Go ahead. So...what happened in there?" Kyo sighed, shaking his head. "Nothing. She likes to embarass me, I guess. We just got into a little tiff. It's routine for us. Don't worry about it." He added, waving it off dismissively. "Ok then. Suit yourself." Hio shrugged.

They sat in silence for a few minutes sipping their beverages.

"So...I haven't made up my mind yet, but is there anything you will allow yourself to tell me about yourself; before I do so?" Yohio asked casually. "Hm...well, let me think now. That's a tough question. You won't get the whole story until you make your decision." Kyo replied, gazing off into the distance. "Huh. You're a stubborn one, aren't you?" The blond asked with a small smirk. "Depends. But generally, yes. Oh, there you go. There's your answer. You wanted to know something...so...there you have it." Yohio blinked. "...But I already knew that." But his brown-haired companion changed the subject. "So...you didn't answer my earlier question, Hio."  
"Huh? Oh, easy! Cold." "What?"  
"Answering the foods I prefer. The opposite of you. Sweet and cold." Hio said as he took another sip of his beverage. "Ah..." He couldn't help, but wonder if he meant something by that...

...Nah.

He resisted the urge to ask "But are you the things you eat?"

...Wait what? 'Why would I DO that anyways?' He thought in embarassment.

Another period of silence fell over them; though it was slightly an uneasy one.

"Huh...well, um...this is awkward." Kyo muttered to himself. "How so?" Yohio replied curiously. The brunet's head shot up once more. "U-Uh...Y-You heard me?"  
"Yeah...your voice isn't that quiet, after all." The blond stated simply; causing the brown-haired male opposite him to deadpan in response. "Uh...W-Well, for one thing, I don't have much to tell you that would be going...against the offer. I wish I did..." "Meh, it's fine. To be honest, I DO want to get to know you, and I would take you up on your little offer...but...something is holding me back I guess. It's hard to explain..." Kyo glanced up at him to replied. "May I take a stab at it?" "A guess? Sure..."  
"You trust me, but you don't. Or you want to anyways; but aren't a hundred percent certain, what to do. Maybe not even half that. You want to confide in me, but aren't a hundred percent certain, if that is the right thing to do right now." Kyo answered, in a rare burst of certainty.

Now it was Hio's turn to be stunned with shock. "H-h-how-?!"

"Just a lucky guess; perhaps." Kyo shrugged in response, taking another sip calmly. "Well, whatever it is; you hit the nail of the head! Can you relate?" The Swedish boy asked, turning the tables on him. "...Maybe. Maybe that's why I wanted to make a deal with you. It seems fair, doesn't it?" "...Yeah. I guess we both have something, the other person kind of wants. Ummm...w-w-well..y-you know w-w-what I mean!" Yohio stammered, turning his head away in embarassment, his face heating up. Kyo laughed a little, seeing the tables being turned.

Huh. This could be interesting...

'He sure is cute...' The brown haired male thought absent-mindedly. "...You can tell I'm not normal right? Normal people don't go to great lengths to get to know someone. They just talk and that's that." Kyo laughed to himself, trying to deplete the awkward atmosphere some more. "Hm...I suppose. But that's not necessarily a bad thing to be different...I must not be "normal" either; to want to know someone like you, in that case..."

Yohio smiled slightly, looking up to meet the brunet's brown eyes with his unusual red, gem-like ones, sending a shiver down his spine.

"Oh sure, you say that now. But when someone better comes along-" The brunet began.  
"Oh really? Define "better". How do you know you aren't "worthy" the way you are? Maybe you are just undercutting yourself." Hio challenged. "Eh, maybe. But I'll let you be the judge of that, k?" Kyo answered quickly, crossing his legs; trying not to show how surprised (and pleased as well) he was.

"...Alright, that does it. I'm taking you on." The Swede said suddenly.

"H-Huh? I beg your pardon?" Kyo blurted out (should've seen that coming). "On your offer, silly. I accept. But...I still need some time to prepare myself; is that ok?" "Heck yeah. It's not like you get a deadline, like on a test or something. I'm not timing you Hio! Whenever you're ready. Though...I kind of hope that's soon." Kyo added the last part more quietly. But Hio picked up on that. He smiled a little hearing that. "Ok...ok...I'll try." He replied, nervously twirling a piece of his golden locks daintily.

Kyo suddenly thought of something else to say.

"...You know...I hope you don't mind me saying this, probably because it sounds weird; but...I-I-I can't get that image of you out of my mind."  
"...H-h-huh?" The blond stuttered taken off guard, his cheeks reddening once more.

Oops.

Maybe he shouldn't have said anything. This wouldn't be the first time...

"..A-Ah...I mean when I first saw you this morning. Maybe it was just the sun blinding me, but...you know, not like I'm coming onto you, or anything; but...I'm saying this from a straight guy's point of view!" Kyo continued (though he was "partially" lying at the moment; for more than one thing). "And that is? Don't leave me hanging Ky!" Hio teased in response; composing himself.

"You're very attractive. That's all. Simple as that."  
"Aww...that's sweet. I rarely hear that from anyone, male OR female. You know, I always thought I was kind of a freak."

"WHY?" Kyo almost shouted, jumping up from his seat a little. Yohio laughed a little in amusement.

"Well, it's my eyes for one thing. They are kind of odd, aren't they? Kids were merciless. They thought they were constantly bleeding or something! I got strange looks on the streets all the time, before coming here." He sighed, shaking his head at the memories. "Ugh, kids can be pretty stupid and cruel." Kyo said in slight disgust. "I don't think your eyes are "bleeding" at all. Quite the opposite actually." "Th-Thanks Ky...I'm...sorry if this sounds silly, but; I'm glad that I met you. That you're the first person I met. I didn't think I could connect with anyone here; to be perfectly honest with you. But...well; I'm just glad I met you." Yohio said softly, with a small smile towards Ky.

Cue said male's heart speeding up? Check. His cheeks were probably flushed too. Shit.

"...Yeah, I'm glad too. I know you still need time to think, but...I'm glad you trusted in me enough, to even tell me that little piece of your past; though I'm sure that's just a small scratch on the surface?" The blond nodded. "Yeah, but I'll get back to you, I promise!" "You'll have to regardless; it's time to return to school now, unfortunately." Kyo said, glancing at his watch. Hio's face fell, but he nodded. "Ok, let's go then. Um...what about our drinks?" "I'll take the containers back inside right now. One sec." The brunet said quickly, dashing into the store, with the now empty beverage containers and tray.

They walked back to the school in silence, but it was a comforting one. The previous awkward air was now history (at least for the time being).

"Hey, what classes do you have this afternoon?" Yohio asked Kyo curiously. Ky paused to think about that. "Well...I have Math and History with Gakuko and Kiyoteru. But...I usually don't go." He admitted, feeling slightly ashamed doing so. "Huh. I'm not familiar with those names; I don't think I'm in those two classes...wait. That history teacher's name sounds familiar..." Hio said aloud. "Yeah, his sister is our English teacher. The one you met this morning." Kyo answered as they approached the school's iron gates.

Hm. Seems to be pretty empty out here. Somehow, they appeared to be late again...

'I guess we were walking too slow or something...' Kyo thought with an inward sigh.

"Oh crap...I think I've made you late again. Well, the least I can do is help you find your next two classes." "Whatever...it's cool. How're you going to do that? You don't even have the same classes as me?" Hio asked, narrowing his eyes slightly.  
"No, I don't. But I'm pretty familiar with this school. When I skip out, I think is the term, I get restless; and often roam the halls." "How do you not get caught though?" "Oh...I have my ways. I know the "tricks of the trade"." Yohio smirked at this.  
"What trade? You're not working, you're avoiding it!" He teased, walking swiftly ahead of Kyo; who felt his face heat up, yet again. "I-I-I, uh...says you!" He shouted back lamely, running after him, following him into the school.

"Show me your sheet again." Kyo said after he had caught up with Hio. The blond boy handed it to him wordlessly. "Hmmm...so you're supposed to be there..." The brunet muttered to himself, scratching his head. After about a minute of this, his blond companion spoke up.

"...You don't have a clue, do you?" The Swedish male guessed.

"NO, I do! I just didn't want to walk that far..." the brunet retorted, slightly sheepish. Hio laughed a little. "I'm not lazy, so don't even go there..." Kyo grumbled partially to himself, turning his gaze away from his companion. "I didn't say anything...you don't have to show me if you don't want to. You've already done so much today. I can go to the office myself." The blond replied. "Oh, trying to get rid of me, huh? Alright; suit yourself then." Kyo teased, as he began to walk away.

"Now wait just a minute there...Tall Guy!" Hio exclaimed, accusingly. Ky stopped in his tracks. "Tall Guy? Really?" He said, turning around, a visible smirk on his face.  
"Yes, because you're all gangly and stick-person-ish and...Ah, sorry, slipped out. Who said what you said?" Yohio said, averting his gaze, his face clearly red. "Haha! I was kidding. I'll show you to your classes. It's up a flight of stairs." He said, leading the way for the next few minutes, Hio trailing after him wordlessly.

"Well, here we are! Looks like you have the same subjects, but different teachers." Kyo said as he leaned against a locker. "Do you know anything about these teachers, by any chance?" His blond companion questioned. "I only know their names unfortunately...Mizki for history, and Meiko's math...though I've heard that Meiko has a bad temper, and has been known to yell at her students. I have no clue why. There are rumors she had a drinking problem...meh." Kyo said with a shrug. "Huh..." Was the only reply he got. "Don't worry, I'm sure she won't target you. You don't look like a troublemaker after all."

"...Says you! Looks can be deceiving...after all, I believed the things you told me this morning." Ky was surprised that he brought that up again. "Oh...didn't know you were still upset about that..." He said quietly.

They were silent for a moment.

Finally, Kyo thought it would be best to walk away from this awkwardness that had formed in the air. But he was tugged back gently.

"...I'm not mad. I was just using that as an example. Sorry I made you feel-" "No need for an apology! I did lie after all...but, well...you know; I did have my reasons at the time..."  
"Such as? Sorry, I'm nosy..." Hio said. "Well, I can't really tell you that now. But since I can't, let me make it up to you. I can be truthful after all." "Like this afternoon?"

"Precisely. But, I am asking if you would allow me to walk you home...I mean, depending on where you are, of course!" Kyo said, beginning to blush. "Hm...I don't know. Give me some time. I DO happen to live nearby...but I have yet to go there...I haven't been there yet...heheh..." His companion said, beginning to giggle. "What is it?" Kyo asked in confusion.

Did he say something wrong? Probably.

"Nothing, nothing. It just sounds kinda...you know..."couplely"; don't you think?"

"What? How? I-I-I don't see it that way, you know." The brunet responded, slightly flustered. Yohio softly smiled. "I know...that's just me, thinking what someone else may think. You know, I heard some people talking today in choir, but I ignored them. I wonder why they'd say things like that? You said you were straight...aren't you?" He asked curiously.

'Aw crap. Time to lie yet AGAIN.' The tall brunet told himself. 'Ugh. Don't screw up!'

"Y-you actually heard them? I-I-I thought for sure you missed it! I, uh...NO! Of course not...n-n-not that there's anything WRONG with it!" The brown-haired male stammered, feeling a wave of anxiety wash over him. Before Yohio could respond, another voice interrupted them.

"KYO! Where are you supposed to be, young man?" A surprisingly loud (and firm) voice rang out. Both males looked up in shock.

"M-Ms Hiyama..." Hio said in surprise seeing their English teacher approaching them. "I-I-I thought you had a class now!" Kyo stammered, his face paling a little.

Shit. Now he was really in for it. He usually avoided getting caught by teachers...

"I have a teacher's aid in my place for the moment. I knew you were around here somewhere. Skipping out again! What would Master say?" Kiyomi said, as she shook her head. "M-Master? You...you can't tell him! I mean, no need to get him involved!" Kyo said, slightly fearful. Hio was confused. "Who's this Master person?" He whispered to Kyo. "Our boss kind of. He's the head-honcho of all of us, I guess. You've never met him?" Hio shook his head.

A wave of realization hit him. "Oh right! You're from overseas!" He exclaimed. Duh...he forgot, as usual.

"Kyo, I'm afraid I have no choice, but to inform Master. You've been missing a number of your classes far too often, and it shows on your records. Come with me." She sternly, narrowing her eyes at the tall brunet. He hung his head.

No use running away now...he had already been embarassed in front of Yohio...

Speaking of, the Swede still was caught up in what Kyo had informed him of, and just noticed that the brunet was being led away.

"...W-w-wait Kiyomi-sensei! I-I-It wasn't Kyo's fault...I-I-I didn't know where my classes were, and he was kind enough to show me...in fact, he's been nothing but kind and helpful to me today!" Yohio called out nervously. Kiyomi turned around to face him, her gaze softening. Kyo glanced at him, clearly taken aback.

"...I can understand that. And I'm sure he was, being the only person you currently know here. But the fact remains that his class attendence is a cause for alarm. I would have eventually had to bring this up with Master anyways. This is a problem that must be addressed." She told him calmly.  
"U-Uh...W-w-what's going to happen to him?" Yohio asked. "Nothing right now. He'll just be in the office for the rest of the day; detention. I know I can't make him go to his classes, after all." Seeing Hio's look of confusion, she added this. "You can see him after school, Mr. Loid." She assured him.

With that, she walked away, Kyo trailing after him. He looked back at him one last time. "Don't worry about me Hio, I'll be fine! Go to your classes now...you're late as it is!" He called back. The Swedish boy nodded. The brunet disappeared around the corner. Yohio walked to the door of his history class and nervously knocked on the door.

It was going to be a LONG afternoon...


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter. Man, I really good with author's notes, aren't I (NO NOT REALLY)? I just don't always know what to say. Anyways, hinted! Yuuma/Kiyoteru, because that's still one of my "OTP"s. I'd like to write Wil in more, but don't really know how sometimes...**

Unification - Kyohio - Chapter 3

The last bell of the day finally rang. As usual, Yohio planned to wait until everyone else had left; but seeing as his math teacher seemed to be in a fowl mood that day, he ducked out of sight, deciding not to hang around. He nervously made his way through the hallways, trying to avoid looking at anyone. It seemed that there were already rumors circulating about him. Was it because of his unusual looks? Or because he had befriended Kyo? Perhaps it was both...as if the first day wasn't hard enough for him!

Speaking of the brunet...

Hio felt his face heat up thinking of him. He was unaware of his reasons for skipping his classes, but he must have been avoiding something. He didn't seem to be a juvenile delinquent that just hated doing schoolwork, after all. He was SURE there was another reason. 'I hope he's OK...' He thought worriedly, as he tried to make his way towards the school's office. At least THAT was easy enough to find in this giant school...He wondered why he felt all hot and a little dizzy inside. Was it just the aftermath of the first day? Well; that was sure a part of it, no doubt.

'Why do I feel this way? It's only the first day! I don't even know the guy...but I...this feeling...'

Not looking where he was going, he slammed into someone.

'Ooof!'

"Oh man, not again! Why can't I keep my work organized...oh, he'll be so disappointed with me." The person before Hio said. He was a little taller than Hio; and had medium length, light pink locks; his attire was primarily pink, as well as starker shades of white and black. He adjusted his smoky gray beanie on his head, and frantically tried to gather his papers.

Huh. He definitely stood out. Kinda hard to miss. But the Swedish boy had been lost in his thoughts, so he hadn't seen the guy...

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going...here, I'll help you!" The blond offered, and bent down to help the pinkette with his papers. "Thanks a bunch! That's the second time that's happened today!" The pink haired male said gratefully. "Yeah, no problem! It was my fault though for not looking where I was going. I was trying to find the office." "Oh, you're so close! It's just around that corner, then you make a turn to the left, and it's at the end." The other male instructed. "Oh ok, thanks so much! Hey...you have the same history teacher as..." Yohio trailed off, handing the student his last paper after glancing at it. "As who?" He asked curiously. "Oh, uh, just someone I know." The blond said casually.

"Huh...Hey, are you that new kid that everyone's been talking about? I don't think I've seen you before..." The blond looked up in shock.

"U-uh...eh...everyone?!" It was unsettling to hear.

"Yeah...rumors have been circulating about this new Vocaloid, that has been spotted with like the biggest player in this school." "Umm...th-that doesn't sound like me...I mean, maybe we just look similar...do you know what this kid looks like?" Yohio said, playing it cool. "Nope, not a clue! I just heard it being passed around. But I usually don't pay attention to gossip. I've been the target of it myself." "Really? Like what?" Hio asked.

The pink haired guy looked at him in shock.

"You HAVEN'T heard? Man, either you ARE that new kid, or extremely out-of-the-loop! I've been paired off with a teacher I have; if you can believe it! Actually...the work I dropped is for his class. I mean, OK...so I KINDA see the guy as a friend...and MAYBE we've hung out outside of the school, uh, once or twice. But...SO what? Teachers are people too! They're just like everyone else, outside of school! At least, I think so..." The pinkette murmured, though Yohio noticed his cheeks flushing as he spoke of this person.

"His teacher? Huh...and Kyo has the same teacher..." Hio muttered to himself. The pinkette, overhearing this, perked up in realization.

"Kyo? You KNOW Kyo? Then you ARE that new kid aren't you?! Yohio, right?"

The blond felt his heartbeat pick up. He figured it out...but it was because of his slip-up. The pink haired male looked at him curiously with his bright, unusual chartreuse eyes.

'So it looked like he figured it out, or knew who I was all along...damn.' The blond remarked to himself.

"...Yeah...that's me." He said defeatedly. "But I...I don't see what the big thing is! He's the only person I know here! Why are people making such a huge deal?"

The pinkette in front of him averted his gaze. "Well...there are a lot of rumors of him being a..." The other male lowered his voice. "Player. What I said before. You know...a heartbreaker. Someone who sleeps around a lot. Like a...male whore I guess...I mean, I shouldn't be saying things like that; perhaps it's all just talk! But...he has been known to hang out with a...well; what I would consider a bad crowd of people...so, maybe you should watch your back if you are hanging around him." The pinkette said nervously, reorganizing his papers.

"Wow...maybe that's why he avoids going to classes...because of talk." Hio whispered to himself. "Well, thanks for showing concern, and I will; but I think I'm ok. Things seem to be going smoothly so far." He said with a nod, and was about to walk away, but turned back. "Um...what's your name just in case I run into you again? I mean, not literally of course!" The blond said sheepishly.  
"Yeah, maybe! I'm Yuuma...it was nice meeting you! See you around then!" The pinkette said, dashing around the corner in the opposite direction.

'...Interesting character.' Yohio remarked to himself, as he walked towards the office...

Hio walked through the office's glass door, and rang the bell on the counter. "Yes, may I help you?" A secretary said. "Um, yes...is someone by the name of Kyo in here by any chance?" He asked nervously.

The woman seemed to recognize the name by the unmistakable look of distain she gave him. He really DID have a bad reputation, around this school!

"Oh yes...of course. He's in the back. You'll have to wait until his time is up." She said curtly, pointing towards the waiting area. Yohio sighed, and thanked her. He sat down in one of the vacant seats, and leaned back a little, staring up at the ceiling.

Even the secretary knew who he was...and it wasn't a very positive reaction that he had gotten from her either!

'What kind of a past did he have? Is it really all just talk, like Yuuma suggested? I have to find out...but...he wasn't ready to tell me until I was ready to tell him...about myself...but I'm still not sure I can completely trust someone I've known for barely a day! What if...he's just messing around with me after all, and the rumors happen to be true? Or maybe I'm making a huge deal out of nothing, and being swayed by the crowd! Oh...I don't know WHAT to do! I WANT to trust him..." He thought in exasperation, his mind racing.

After what seemed like ages, he saw a familiar brunet walking out of the back of the office, with Kiyomi-sensei talking after him. "...So the meeting will be sometime next week most likely. Until then, you will be suspended for the rest of the week." Kyo turned around to face her in shock.  
"WHAT? I can't miss the rest of this week! Today's only Monday...that's so long! You can't do this Ms. Hiyama! Not this week! What about..."  
"Your friend? I'm sure he'll understand. We'll assist him here at the school. You aren't the only one who can be of assistance to him, Kyo." She said simply. The brunet averted his gaze, crestfallen.

"...Fine." He murmured, and turned away angrily. They were silent for a minute. The teacher walked over to him.

"You know I don't want to have to do this to you. I really don't. But, as I see it; something has to be done about all this. I'm sure this is upsetting now because of your new-found friendship, and I understand why you're angry with me. But I'm not your enemy, Kyo; despite what you may personally think of me."

"...But, I...can't I just get all my work that I've behind in, and work separately in the library or something? There has to be an alternative! I'm so behind, I need time to get caught up again! Please, I won't be a bother! I promise!" The brunet suggested, in rare desperation.

Kiyomi looked deep in thought for a moment.

"Hmmmm...you may have something there...Well, alright then. I am NOT guaranteeing anything Kyo; but I will think this over, and let you know by tomorrow morning, at the latest. You may go now." She said simply.

At that moment, Kyo felt his hope returning.

"I...thank you so much!" He exclaimed, not forgeting his manners for once; he bowed to his English teacher. She just waved it off. "You're welcome. I'm not saying I'm against an alternative. But it all depends on what Master says. I will be in touch. I won't keep your friend waiting any longer." She said, with a small wink towards Kyo as she departed.

Kyo was dumbfounded. 'Ummmm...WHAT just happened?' He thought to himself.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he walked over to Yohio; who he hoped hadn't paid too much attention to his embarassing display. "Hey..." He began awkwardly. The blond smiled slightly. "Hey yourself. You ready to go now?" "Er, go?" The brunet asked in confusion. "Oh don't you remember? You offered to walk me home...or were you really being serious?" Hio reminded him. "OH right! Yeah yeah...Of course I was! I just need to stop by my locker. Don't you want to drop off those books? You can keep your stuff in my locker until you get one of your own if you like. I'll give you my key and combination since I barely go in there anyways!" He said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Ok, thanks a lot!" Hio said, getting out of his seat, following the brunet out of the office. He had heard voices before, but decided not to pry...

They walked through the empty halls to Kyo's locker. Hio leaned against a locker next to the brunet's as he struggled to get his locker open. "Argh, come on, you stupid thing! For fuck's sake..." The brunet cursed under his breath. "Hey, calm down." The blond piped up in concern; probably because he didn't like hearing people swear. "Sorry. This damn locker gets on my nerves sometimes. It's impossible to open sometimes! Ah...here we go, finally!" Kyo replied in exasperation, flinging the offending door open. "Here, set your stuff down where-ever." Kyo invited. "As I said before, this thing needs a good clean-out!" Hio remarked, throwing his stuff down on top of his other books that he had placed in said locker hours before. "Yeah, yeah, I know." The tall brunet replied, shutting his locker again.

They headed towards the front doors of the school. It seemed as though almost everyone had already departed for home.

"So...uh, where exactly do you live, Hio?" Kyo asked as they walked out of the school's front doors. "Um...it's kinda hard to describe, why don't you just follow me and see where the road takes you? After all, this place'll be new to me as well!" The blond said mischieviously.

"Umm..." Kyo drew a blank hearing this reply. Yohio broke into a small fit of giggles seeing this.

"I'm kidding! You don't HAVE to you know. You've done a lot for me today, and you know I appreciate this." The Swedish male smiled sweetly.  
Kyo felt his heart speed up at that. "No...I don't have to be home at any particular time. I'd be glad to accompany you." He said casually, as they continued to walk.

They walked in silence for a while; Hio leading the way.

"So...where do YOU live Ky?" He asked after a few minutes.  
"Who, me? Um...near here. Er, somewhere. I share a house with my younger brother and my best friend. Maybe you could come over some time." The brown-haired male replied. "Yeah, maybe! Doesn't it ever get awkward or weird sharing the space?" Yohio asked as they walked. Kyo shook his head. "Nah...not at all. It's not like we're all stuck in the same room. Now THAT would be different..." Ky laughed awkwardly; picturing this scenario.

"After all, Yuu's my little brother; and Wil's one of the few people I considered a real friend-" He stopped mid-sentence. "Well...I mean...I consider you one as well; though we've just met." He added in slight embarassment. Hio smiled at this. "Same here. Have you always shared the space?" Ky nodded. "It's what we were assigned to. I'm guessing where you live, you'll be sharing space with some other Vocaloids?" The Swede shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. I never thought of that...I THINK I recall reading that I'd be sharing my living quarters with some others. Huh...that might be kind of weird for me." "Well, it might not be so bad after all. We'll see, right?" Kyo asked. Yohio shrugged again. "Maybe."

They walked on in slightly awkward silence.

Hio should have been thinking about who he would be living with; which had completely slipped his mind. Heck, he was still trying to adjust to everything happening to him; from being the new kid, to these "weird, flustery" feelings he was getting around his brown-haired companion.

...But what was really troubling him at the moment was what Yuuma had told him in the halls.

NOT that strangers were gossiping about him...though they seem to have been, as well. But the rumors about Kyo's lifestyle choices and past.

Was there any truth to them at all?

'It's not like it is something I can just come right out and ask him. You don't just ask someone "Are you a player?" Or "Do you sleep around a lot?" No way! But how will I find the truth? I want to know who he REALLY is...I mean, he has made it clear that he wants me to let him get to know me...which I sort of want, as well...oh damn it, Hio! Make up your mind already! What's the big deal? Don't be swayed by the crowd! That's SO not you...'

But, no matter how many times he repeated it to himself, to no avail. He was sure Yuuma had only tried to be helpful; but it seemed that learning the news was subconsciously influencing what he (already) thought about the lanky brunet in front of him.

Not paying attention to where he was headed, he slammed into Kyo, who had stopped abruptedly.

"Huh?! What'd you stop?" He complained, rubbing his forehead a little. The other male let out a long sigh. "Sorry. I noticed that you've been very quiet, and seemed like you had some things on your mind. I guess I let myself get caught up, in what might possibly be bothering you." He replied with a small shrug. "Oh...yeah. Sorry about that. My bad." He was about to walk ahead, but was pulled back by Kyo. "Hio? I'm sorry, but I don't think I can continue unless you..." He trailed off.  
"Unless I?" The blond pressed, turning back around to face him. "Unless you...uh...give me something. Er, tell me something." "Uh, I, uh...K-Kyo, I, uh, I-I-I can't." Yohio stammered out flusteredly, feeling his face heat up. Kyo sighed seeing his was making him uncomfortable.  
"All right. I'm sorry for pressuring you. I won't make a big deal out of it. I guess I just wanted to know if it had anything to do with me. But it's none of my-" Kyo's brown eyes widened.

"...Did I just say that aloud?"

"Yes, you did. Um...I really can't tell you Ky...I want to, but..." He looked down in shame, his golden-blond locks (which was more flaxen in cloudy weather) framing his pale face. Kyo leaned forward to brush his locks aside, causing the blond boy to look up.

As their eyes met, they looked down once more; both feeling their cheeks redden.

'My god...I can't believe I'm actually doing this.' The tall brunet thought before speaking. "It's ok. Really. The only reason I asked was because I thought that...you may have heard some...um...rumors." Kyo said gently. "Rumors...uh, to be honest...I-I-I HAVE heard some things about you. About your lifestyle and your past choices." The blond admitted.  
The tall brunet froze a little hearing this. He backed away from Yohio; turning around to walk forwards a few feet. "Kyo? Ky? Wait up!" The Swedish boy protested; following after him. "I-I-I-I didn't mean anything...I don't believe them or anything! It's all just talk, I'm sure-"

But he was interrupted by something backing him against a brick wall.

He looked up in shock to see Kyo looking at him darkly. "..." Hio wasn't sure what to say now. Did he upset him? Should he have felt afraid? But he didn't feel it...he was sure the brunet wouldn't do anything to harm him...

After a moment, Kyo backed off with a tired sigh. "...I'm not sure if I believe you...do you REALLY think that there isn't SOME truth to them? Because...sorry to burst your bubble; but someone would have said something eventually, so it might as well be me. I..." Kyo paused, turning away from the blond. "I...I-I guess I should tell you the truth, so you can hear my side of things...if you'll let me." The blond just nodded nervously.

"...Ok."

"Thank you." Ky said, smiling faintly; causing Hio's fears to vanish. The brunet leaned against the brick wall behind them.

"I...have made some choices I regret. Many. I guess that's putting it mildly. I hung out with people, I knew; were not real friends...but just "good-time buddies". Wil, my best friend, knows this too; as he followed and follows a similar lifestyle. Just people to have fun with, but they weren't real friendships. We both knew this. I suppose..."fun" can mean many things. But...I might as well come clean. I...I knew this would be a problem the second I hit it off with you. Because...I didn't want you to find out anything. But it's not easy to hide the truth. People like to talk...and I guess that is my problem..." He paused, taking in a deep breath. Hio just watched silently.

This couldn't be easy for him...

"...My own fault...so, I've been avoiding my classes to avoid everyone I know. It's been getting harder and harder...I never meant to become a so-called "trouble-maker," or develop a bad rep! I-I-I...was just...experimenting I guess...and then I suffered a nasty after-effect from the things I ended up regretting. I never meant to hurt anyone! I really didn't...They call me things like "man whore" and "heartbreaker", and worse than that...but I never went after the innocent!" Kyo paused, taking in another deep breath.

"...I may have flirted a LITTLE. But I usually stuck to the same kinds of people; that I met usually through a friend of mine...The people I got involved with were thinking the same things as I was. That it was just a one-time thing that would not last, where there were no hard feelings, or commitment of any kind. But...I got bored with all this...too late...I...I wanted to get away from those people, but...as long as I'm in school, that's not going to happen! I never meant to be sucked into this "popular persona". It's just...one thing lead to another...It all just happened too fast...I'm really pathetic..." He sighed heavily; resting his head against the brick wall in shame.

'He seems so hopeless and lost...' The Swedish boy standing a few feet away from him thought sadly. He wanted to do something for him...

After a still and silent moment, Hio walked over to him, and nervously; decided to comfort the brunet. He slipped his arms around his waist, and rested his cheek against his back lightly, his heart speeding up as he did so.

"...You...You don't think there is an escape...have you ever told anyone, how you really feel? Like your brother, or your friend Wil?"

Kyo, who hadn't yet realized that the other male was so close to him, shook his head.

"Not really...I've complained a little, I guess; I've dropped some hints...but I haven't directly spoken about it. They barely know why I've been skipping. My brother confronted me today, but I couldn't tell him right out. They both know something is up...but I just can't..."

He turned around and glanced curiously at the shorter male, who still had his arms latched around his waist. Noticing how close their lips were, he turned back in embarassment. Ignoring the weird feeling he was getting inside him, he slowly returned it. They held each other in a slightly awkward, but mainly comforting, way for a few more moments.

'I'm definitely not normal...and neither is he...you don't see people who just met, comforting each other so openly like this...it's kind of a shame.' Kyo thought as he listened to his pounding heart.

After a few more seconds had passed, they separated; gazing at each other with a mutual smile towards the other, their cheeks both flushed.

"So..." Kyo began, his heart still pounding rapidly. "...I believe you. Really! You seem genuine. I can understand why you would try to hide such things from me. I wouldn't want someone I just met to know certain things about me either, if I was in your place. I'd probably have lied as well...I'm glad you trusted in me to spill all that info. Really...thanks." Hio said with a nod of appreciation. "W-wait...so...my choices in the past don't change anything?" Kyo questioned. Yohio shook his head immediately. "Nope! I'm grateful that the air has been cleared. If you hadn't opened up, I would not have been able to explain what was on my mind." "Wow..."

Another brief period of silence fell over them.

"Er...shouldn't we be going?" Ky suggested. "Yeah, I suppose. Sorry!" Hio said sheepishly. "For what? I was the one who pushed you over here! I should be the one apologizing here! I violated your, uh; bubble of privacy!" Kyo protested. "Ok, ok. Apology accepted. Let's go." The blond replied, taking the brunet by the arm and leading him away.

"Incidently, did you hear the rumors specifically from anyone? Or just talk in the halls?" Kyo asked curiously as they approached the house that Yohio was supposed to be staying at. "Here and there; but I didn't think much of it, until someone expressed concern and told me some things directly. I actually knocked the guy over, and he lost his papers! They flew all over the place; so I had to help him regather them, and...that's how we got talking!" Hio said in embarassment. "Huh...I may have an idea...was this person a male, with pink hair and a huge stack of history papers?" The Swede looked up in shock. "Yeah! How'd you know that Ky?" "It's Yuuma, I know him. Just a lucky guess perhaps." Kyo said, shrugging it off.

They were standing in front of the house. "Are you going to knock?" The tall brunet asked. "Yeah, in a sec. I guess they'll show me where my room is...when I was dropped off this morning...my stuff wasn't with me. I arrived from Sweden today...my things travelled separately. I wonder if I'll like it here?" He asked nervously.  
"One way to find out." Kyo said, deciding to knock for him.

They stepped back and waited a few moments.

After a while, the door opened and a girl with long, wavy, dark chestnut hair and sapphire eyes greeted the two males. She looked Irish, Kyo noted. "Oh? You must be Yohio, the new Vocaloid, yes?"  
"Yeah, t-that's right..." Said Vocaloid answered timidly. Kyo decided to comfort him by putting a hand gently on his shoulder. "Oh? And who are YOU? The boyfriend?" The female asked with a cheeky half-smile. Kyo was taken aback.

What the...

"H-huh? W-w-what made you t-t-think t-that? I-I-I just m-met him today!" He stammered out in response. The brunette chuckled lightly, making both males blush. "I'm just kidding. I know who you are; Kyo right? Yuu's older brother." "I-yeah, how'd you know?" Kyo asked in slight surprise. "Your brother's always visiting here all the time you know. He's friends with Oliver. I guess he keeps him company, since he's the only kid living here with the rest of us Engloids." "Ahh..." Was his response. 'Yuu's never said a word...' He thought sub-consciously. Or maybe he did and Kyo forgot...that could be possible too...  
"Uh...and you are?" Yohio asked, speaking up once more. "Oh, let me properly introduce myself. I'm Avanna." She said, bowing a little. "Come on in! The both of you!" She added, glancing at Kyo.

"H-how many of you are there?" Hio asked onced they had stepped inside the house. "Quite a few of us. But while it's a little snug, there is plenty of space for each one of us. I'll show you to your room." She invited. "Er, ok, sure. I'll be back in a second." Hio told Ky before following Avanna up the spiraling staircase.

Kyo started to wander around. It was his first time visiting here. This place sure seemed nicer than where he, Wil, and Yuu resided in. But then again, there were only three of them. They were fortunate to have a two-story house all to themselves...  
He walked over to the front windows, and gazed out of it. Huh. Looked like it had begun to rain. It was coming down pretty heavy too.

'That's really weird...Yuu never mentions coming here...how odd. I mean, I know he goes out to see friends, but not here specifically!' He thought; not that it really mattered of course. The more he stared at the rain; the more he dreaded the walk home.

Maybe because he knew a certain, green-eyed friend of his was going to be demanding some answers, like he had been for a while now...

"THIS is my room? Wow...it looks...wow."

Yohio was speechless. The room was tailored just the way he secretly imagined it would be. Even better. All silver and black, with pops of reds and purples, greens and blues throughout the room. It was like a little universe...  
'Somebody sure did their research...' The Swede thought in awe. "Impressed?" Avanna asked, as she watched him explore his new space. "Yeah...very much! Whoever did this did a great job! I can't believe I'm going to live in here!" He said as he sat down on his new bed, noting that the shimmery fabric sparkled, and shimmered in the light from outside. "Glad you like it! The others can't wait to meet you, so I hope you will join us later tonight." Avanna suggested as she headed towards the door to exit. "Really? Um...well..." Hio trailed off. She poked her head back in the room.

"Too soon? I understand. Nerves and all. I was the same when I came here. It's alright, take your time!" Before he could reply, the brunette was gone. 'Huh...that was easy. At least I'll have one less thing to stress over.' He thought to himself, leaning back to lie on his new bed. He tucked his arms under his head, and stared up at the ceiling, which looked like a starry, swirly galaxy...

But instead of relaxing like his body was telling him to do, he recalled that Kyo was still there, and he got up (partially reluctant) to return downstairs.

As he descended down the stairs, he could hear some voices speaking in the living room.

"...So what does he look like?" A short and colorful blond boy dressed in orange and pink was asking Kyo. Another blond boy of slightly shorter height who was dressed kind of like a sailor, with a long blue coat, stayed silent; but was equally curious.  
"How am I supposed to describe that to you? You'll see for yourselves." Kyo replied, almost curtly. The three of them were standing by the stairs. "Well, YOU'VE been around him all day. That's what Piko said anyways. And Len! Oh, and Lui and Ryuto too! I mean, everyone's been talking about you two at school."

Yohio froze, hearing that again. Maybe he did have reason to stress...

As he was about to re-ascend up the stairs, he stepped on a very creaky floorboard on the steps, causing the three figures in the living room to glance up. "Hio, there you are! Come here!" Kyo invited, more warmly this time. He sighed, and realized they were just curious kids. The colorful blond who had been speaking must have been Kyo's brother, Yuu...

He re-descended down the steps, and met the other males at the bottom.

"Yohio, this is my younger brother Yuu...and this is his friend Oliver, who's one of the people that lives here." Kyo said, introducing the two. "Hi! I finally get to see who my brother's been spending his day with!" Yuu said excitedly. Ky turned away at this.  
"Hello there. Yeah...your brother has been really helpful to me today. I really appreciate all he's done for me, so far." Hio said; shaking the younger male's hand. "Hmm...I'll bet you have..." Yuu muttered. Kyo shot a slight glare at his brother. "Oh, nothing!" Yuu said, brushing it off. 'Brat...' Ky thought in slight annoyance.

Hio turned to the other blond. "Hi there; Oliver, right?" The boy with the one eye nodded. "Yep! Nice to meet you! I've been wanting to meet my new "older brother"." The golden blond boy said in excitement; in his unmistakable British accent. "Hey, he's right. You do kinda look alike." Yuu said, studying the two of them. "Yuu, I hate to interrupt, but it's getting late, isn't it?" Kyo said gently. "WHAT? Are you crazy? The stormy weather's just confusing you, big brother! I've stayed over here overnight some days! This place is like my second home!" Yuu said proudly. Oliver smiled hearing this.

"Well he sure never told ME any of this info!" Ky whispered to Hio, who giggled a little.  
"Hey, what're you doing there? Sharing an intimate secret with your boyfriend?" Yuu teased.

Kyo sighed, turning his gaze away. "YUU...that is just ANOTHER rumor spread about me!" He said in exasperation, averting his gaze. "Let's go upstairs if you don't want to be bothered." Hio suggested. Kyo simply nodded, and followed him up the stairs.  
"Oh come on big bro! I know you better than this!" Yuu continued chattering. "ANOTHER TIME YUU." Kyo said more curtly and firmly; following the blond up to his room.

Yohio closed the door behind them. "I'm so sorry about that." Kyo said with a sigh, leaning back onto his bed. "My little brother's such a brat sometimes...You don't mind right?" Hio shook his head. "That's ok. Kids will be kids." The Swedish boy replied, shrugging it off. "No, no! That's not the problem here!" Kyo said; exasperatedly. "The problem, is this rumor that will continue to follow us whenever we set foot together in that school! And we only just met today! I keep thinking that because of my past, and all...and what people are saying, all that; it could destroy whatever chances we have of a friendship at all..."

He sighed tiredly, gazing at the blond's ceiling. "You don't mind me lying here right?" The Swede shook his head again. "Sorry...I should have asked first." The brunet said, sheepishly. "No problem." Hio responsed softly.

Yohio walked over to the bed, and lied next to the brunet, also turning his attention towards the ceiling.  
"I see...but...I wouldn't let it get in the way. Would you?" He asked, turning to Kyo, gazing at him squarely in the eyes; sending a shiver down the brunet's spine (he constantly seemed to have that effect on him).

Almost like he was gazing right into his soul...

"I...NO, of course not! But...I just worry that it will put a strain on us." "Well...I won't let it! And I don't see any reason why us being friends should bother those people...although..." He trailed off. "Although what?" Kyo asked, turning towards him again.

"Although...I wonder why people would think we were dating...though it's only been one day, your player past is responsible for that part of the rumor." Kyo winced a little. "Sorry..." Yohio apologized. "But what puzzles me is why they would think that you would be dating another guy...unless there is something that you are not telling me, Ky?" He finished, turning his attention towards the taller brunet.

Ky, feeling cornered, began to pathetically search for a way out of this. He didn't want to have to tell another truth. "I-I, uh...well, umm..." He stuttered lamely. "You can be honest with me...have you ever, or currently; been interested in guys?" Yohio asked gently, looking at him directly, his ruby eyes meeting his eyes of dark amber, sending yet another shiver down his spine.

Kyo, seeing that there was no way out of this one, breathed out heavily; and prepared himself for the truth. Averting his gaze, he replied.

"...Yeah. Plenty of times. More-so than girls...In fact, I used to go out with my best friend Wil-" "The one you live with now?" He nodded simply, clearly uncomfortable. "The same...But that did not work out, not because it was a fling like the other ones; but because we just were not compatible. We were better off as friends, he was more attracted to females than males overall, for one thing. Plus; adding that we live under the same roof...yeah. Not good really." Kyo trailed off.

'...Currently...what did he mean by that?' The tall brunet thought.

"Ah...well..." Hio struggled to respond. He didn't want to make Ky uncomfortable; he had no intention of doing so!  
"...K-Ky...I-i-it's n-not as t-though there's anything wrong with that! I-I'm fine with it..." He murmured, hiding his blushing face from the brunet; burying it in a pillow. He was so embarassed at that moment...he felt like his face was on fire! If anything, he was...almost glad...to hear what he had said.

And he still didn't know why.

Right after he did so, he felt an arm slip around his shoulders gently, pulling him closer to the other male.

"I do feel bad for telling yet another lie...so I apologize for that, Hio." Kyo replied softly, trying to comfort him. "No...you had every right to keep whatever you wanted a secret. But...I admire the fact that you have the guts to come out and say all this. Even though I questioned your sexuality...you still did not have to answer me...that was your choice, after all!" Yohio responded, slowly lifting his head from the pillow.

He turned his attention up to Kyo; and looked at him, directly.

"I wish I could offer you something about me...I mean, my story's not such a big deal really. It's just bullying and-" "Like I said before, don't force yourself to tell me anything if you are not ready to. I can wait." Kyo interrupted. "..." Hio didn't respond. "...Ooook. I think I've made things awkward again, haven't I? All right, I'll change the subject." the lanky brunet said, with a sigh. "...Alright." Was his only reply. But the awkward air remained.

Though there was no speaking, what both males were thinking were along the same lines.

'How is this going to turn out?'

...

A half an hour later, Kyo's cell phone rang. He picked it up instantly. "Hello?" "Ky-Ky, it's Yuu here! Wil just phoned me a few minutes ago. He said that your English teacher phoned our house, and wanted to speak to you. But, well; since you're here, and so am I; he phoned me to pass on the news." "Er, ok; umm...what news, Yuu?" Kyo questioned, getting up off the bed to reply. He began pacing around the room. "Who's that?" Hio asked curiously. "My brother." Ky mouthed.

"Your teach says that she's not suspending you for a week. She was able to talk to Master, and she's arranged time for you to be in the school's library for the rest of this week. She says that you really deserve MORE time, since you're so behind in schoolwork; it's crazy Ky! I'm surprised that this wasn't an issue sooner! But you're getting special treatment it sounds like...ain't it great?" Kyo sighed hearing this.

"Yeah, yeah. I know...not sure if you meant it, but that's great news honestly! I actually suggested that idea, but didn't think she could help me out. I guess I've been too harsh about her being "against me", after all. Did she say anything else?" "Yeah. She said to pick up your work from your academic classes at the front office tomorrow morning. She's compiled all the work you need to catch up on. Good luck there!" Yuu said, the smirk evident in his voice.

"Yeah...Is that all? Or is there something you're not telling me Yuu." Ky said, already suspicious.  
"Heheh. Guilty as charged. Nope. One last thing. She has suggested that your friend-I think you know who THAT is-could accompany you. She said that he seemed rather shy, and out of place, since she got to speak to him a little this morning; so she is willing to do what she can to make his time at school less intimidating. PLUS; she also said that you seem to go well together. Heeheehee...sounds like she ships you two Ky-Ky!" The blond boy said in a sing-songy voice.

Kyo sighed again, with a small shake of his head. Yuu sounded like he was on a sugar high...which was like ALL the time. He was probably bouncing off the walls now...

But upon realizing what his brother had said...

"WHAT?!" Kyo shouted in shock, covering his mouth too late. Yohio glanced up, clearly startled. "Nothing." The brown-haired male mouthed in response. "She did NOT say that! You're making that up Yuu!" "No, I'm not bro! I'm sure she didn't mean it THAT way...but I'll bet you do...come on Ky! Did you really think I couldn't tell that you're interested in this guy? Too bad you have your past following you." His younger brother replied, slightly less peppy. "Yeah, yeah. I know, Yuu. How can I not?" Kyo said in defeat. "Yeah...anyhoo, that's all I phoned to tell you about." "Ok, tha-wait. If we're in the same house right now...why did you have to phone me?" "Well...since you were upstairs behind closed doors, I didn't want to interrupt anything Ky." Yuu teased, that hyperactive-ness back in his voice.  
"Rrright. I'm hanging up now." Kyo said, turning his phone off.

"Everything alright?" Yohio asked, hanging his feet off the edge of his bed, resting them on the floor. "...Yyyeah. I just found out that I won't be suspended like I thought I'd be." "Yeah, I overheard that."

Kyo's jaw dropped. "Y-you did?"

"Sure; you guys were talking loud enough, after all. I can see you two being related, after all." Hio said nonchalantly, crossing his legs, elegantly.

On cue; Ky's face reddened.

"Uh huh...well, instead of suspension; she's going with my suggestion. She was able to get me some time for the rest of the week in the library, where I would hide out in anyways. Unfortunately, I've got a huge pile of work to catch up on; or so it sounds like. But that figures."  
"Ah...that's great. You won't have to be suspended...or return right away to your classes that you have been avoiding." Yohio said brightly. "Yeah...and that's not all. You, my friend, can benefit from all this as well." Kyo said, walking over to sit beside him. "Huh? How?"

"Kiyomi-sensei said that you can be included on this as well, since she doesn't think we would cause any trouble together." "Wow...really? That's awesome! What would I have to do?" Hio asked. "I guess accompany me to the office tomorrow, and see if there's any work for you to do. I know I'm gonna be drowning in it..." Kyo said sighing. He leaned back onto the Swedish boy's bed. Said boy laughed lightly, joining him. After a minute or two, he turned to the brunet.

"What time is it Ky?" The brown-haired male checked his phone.  
"Huh...it's getting late. I should be going actually. I don't know about Yuu; he may be staying here." "Oh...I guess time just flew by, huh?" The blond stated. The brunet nodded. "Yes, it sure did. The whole day did. Well, except when I was in detention, of course. Then, it felt like the whole universe was frozen in time!" He joked. "Pretty boring huh?" Hio asked.  
"Definitely, definitely." Kyo said, getting up to leave. "I guess I'll go now. I'll see if Yuu is staying or going. I'll leave you to settle in." He said as he opened the door. "Oh, ok. But I'll see you off first. I can deal with this later." Yohio said, following him out the door.

"Yuu? Where are you?"

"In the kitchen Ky!" Yuu called, dashing out a few seconds later. "I was just about to sit down to dinner, what is it?" He asked, pouting childishly. "Oh sorry...I guess you're staying behind huh?" The younger blond nodded rapidly. "Ok, that's all I wanted to know. I'll be going then." "In the rain?" "It stopped raining a while ago; I'll be fine. I guess you'll be going to school with Oliver tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, you know the drill. See ya big brother!" Yuu said perkily, about to run back into the kitchen. He turned to Hio. "You know, we live like around the corner from you, barely five minutes! You'll see us again, especially me since I like live here half of the time!" He joked, dashing off. The other blond smiled.

"Well...I guess I'll be off then. See you tomorrow Hio." Ky said, opening the door. "Oh...ok then. Bye, Kyo." Yohio said, shifting his feet a little. "Yeah. Um...I know! Since we live so close apparently, why don't I meet you here; and we walk to school tomorrow? I can be here around...8:30?" "S-Sure...ok. See you then." Hio said, shutting the door after him.

Kyo let out a deep breath, and started to walk home. It seemed far away, all of a sudden.

'Well, at least it stopped raining...' He thought to himself. He wanted to get some shut-eye...It had been a long day...


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm not such a fan of this chapter; I don't know why. Anyways, a few paragraphs down, when describing what Kyo's wearing; it's based off one of his designs...I forget the artist's name; starts with a "C". Damn..I know this! Ugh, it'll probably come to me later, and I'll be too lazy to log in to change it. **

Unification - Kyohio - Chapter 4

*The Next Morning*

Kyo opened his eyes; awoken by the sunlight streaming through his blinds. He sat up and rubbed his eyes a little tiredly.

Was it already morning? He didn't feel quite as well-rested as usual, probably due to the fact that he had been dreaming all night...the fact that a certain blond was in them didn't help things whatsoever...it was better that he was in his dreams at night, though. He didn't want to get caught by a certain blond (or two; his brother in mind) daydreaming...not that he did that often.

He had been tired after leaving Hio's house the previous day, and had practically crashed on the couch when he arrived home. Wil wasn't being helpful, badgering him as soon as he walked through the door with accusing questions like "Where the hell were you today at school? You were skipping again right?" and "Would you just tell me already WHY, KY?" Things like that. But Kyo had somehow gotten past those questions, and spent the rest of the day in his room.

He was sure Wil would try to pry some answers out of him again this morning, though he had given up yesterday after a few tries...  
For the most part, he was a stubborn mule, and was not discouraged easily.

'How am I supposed to get out of this? I can't sneak out without him seeing me. The guy gets up at like 5!' Kyo thought as he combed his long locks in his bathroom. He brought his washcloth up to his face, and rubbed his eyes a bit. He wasn't really looking forward to the events that would lie ahead for him...glancing up at the clock on his wall, he could see that he had gotten up late yet again. But since he had no alarm clock to go on (besides his internal clock), that wasn't a surprise.

After he had gotten dressed in his usual attire: a black tank-top, leather-like, skinny-fit black jeans, with a long black leather trenchcoat; studded with metal "hardware" all over it. Sometimes, he often threw on various, random pieces of metal jewelry. It was really all part of his "tough loner/player persona" he kinda had going on. His clothes may have sounded "tough" but he never got into fights. Quite the contrary. He prefered to keep to himself. He wouldn't mind dressing in something more...relaxed once in a while...Just...something different.

He hadn't quite looked like this yesterday...he wondered if Hio would notice...

Kyo grabbed his cell phone from off his dresser, along with some bills and change; and headed down the stairs. He had no schoolbag since he leaves all his work in his mess of a locker!

Shutting his bedroom door, he slowly crept towards the stairs. As if he could get past Wil. That guy was so tuned into everything; literally!

"Hey, you're leaving already? Why the hurry? It's not as though you have any reason to go." There, standing at the foot of the stairs was Wil, with his arms crossed across his chest, staring up at him firmly. Kyo stopped in his tracks. Speak of the devil...

"Wil, step aside. I'm already late, and you know that. I know you're looking for answers, and I will tell you and Yuu, but...not now!" The brunet replied, continuing down the stairs until he was face-to-face with the nosy, green-eyed male.

They locked eyes for a few moments of silence.

Finally, Wil stepped aside, and let Kyo pass without another word.

"Fine, go. But I'll be expecting an answer from you later on!" He called out to the brunet just as he was about to step out the door. Kyo just nodded to show that he heard before shutting the door behind him, but something crossed his mind.

"Hey...I know I'm late...but...what are YOU still doing here Wil?" He couldn't help but ask, turning back around.

"I called in sick today. I have some personal business to take care of." The other boy responded calmly, picking a book up off their coffee table. "You'd better start running Ky." With that, he walked into the kitchen.

'Gaaahhh...he's right. Wish I had more "sick days" myself...I wonder what he meant by "personal business"...' Kyo thought as he closed the door to their house behind him...but he really didn't have time to think about it!

He glanced up at the sky as he stretched his arms over his head. He could feel the sun's rays warm his skin. He was glad it wasn't raining...

After taking a moment to gather himself, he slowly started in the direction of the house that Yohio was residing in, not really in any hurry; having just left Wil, and his suspicious nature behind...

Within a few minutes, he was standing outside the house where the Engloids lived. Taking in a deep breath, he rang the doorbell once.

Kyo stepped back and ran a hand through his slightly messy, smooth brown locks, and waited. A few moments later, the door flung open, and to his surprise; he was greeted by his younger brother; a rainbow blur to the brunet's tired eyes.

"Hiya Ky! Here to pick up your boyfriend?" The perky blond teased, still dressed in his pajamas. Kyo had forgotten his brother had stayed over; he was still processing that info, and the comment didn't quite register immediately. "Uh...yeah. Yeah...is he awake?" He responded slowly, still kind of tired.  
"Ky? You ok? I don't think you heard me!" The younger blond asked, bouncing up and down a little on his feet to get his attention. "Hmmm? Well, if it was meant to poke fun at me, it's not important."

His brother got annoyed when people didn't pay attention to him; he was like a bratty five-year-old sometimes!

"Mmmhm...Ok, sure. I'll go check for you. But I'm gonna tell him that you were the one to say that!" Yuu said, sticking his tongue out, as he dashed towards the stairs, leaving the door wide open.

"-Huh?! S-Said what Yuu!? Hey! Come back here!" Kyo protested, shutting the door behind him, following the mischievious blond up the stairs.

"...Yuu, I SWEAR if you say anything to him, I'll-"

"-Say what to who?" A tired voice spoke up from behind him; he turned around in slight-dread, only to see...Avanna?

The brunette was also still dressed in her sleepwear, a emerald, gold-trimmed bathrobe, and was running a golden brush through her hair tiredly. "Oh, um...nothing, nothing. My brother was just being silly..." Kyo replied sheepishly. "Uh huh...aren't you supposed to be at school right now?" The Irish female asked. "Uh, yeah...but I made plans to meet up with Yohio this morning. And couldn't I ask you the same thing?" The tall brunet asked curiously.

"How come you look like you just rolled out of bed? Or rather...you should return to it?" He added with a slight smirk, his cocky "sense of humor" returning. "Perhaps, perhaps. But I have my reasons. I'm not a troublemaker, like you are rumored to be." She replied, with a mysterious half-smile as she headed down the stairs, with one hand stretched out gracefully on the banister as she went.

'Huh...she's a strange one.' Kyo remarked to himself, half-wondering what happened to Yuu.

Little did he what his brother was doing at the moment...

"Come on! I KNOW you're lying!" "...But it's only been one day! T-T-This is only the second day; it's not right! I-I-I need more time!"  
"Why? So what you just met him? This could be just...uh...one of those weird moments that are supposed to happen in lame, cheesy movies, but sometimes are known to happen in real life!?"

Awkward silence.

"...I'm wasting my time. I don't even KNOW the guy that well! It's bad enough that his little brother knows...just...please don't bring it up anymore! I just want to get over it! Now, if you don't mind, I need to be leaving for school now. Shouldn't you be going as well?" The blond said, in exasperation.

"I AM ready, for your information! And I'll clam up...FOR NOW." Yuu finished with a (slightly evil?) grin as he strutted like a proud rooster, towards the door of Yohio's room, opening it; and slipping out wordlessly. But just after Yohio turned his back, he popped his head back into the room to add one last thing.  
"How do YOU know it's a waste of time? Give it some more time, but stay positive! Ya NEVER knowwww!" He said in a sing-songy tone, before disappearing again, giggling all the way.

Once left alone once more, the blond shook his head to clear it. He couldn't believe what had just taken place.

'HOW did he do that? I-I-I don't even remember opening my mouth to speak to the kid! H-How did he get that info out of me?!' Hio thought, his mind filling with thoughts again. He sat on his bed, and let out a deep sigh. He hoped the boy wouldn't say anything to his older brother...

A knock on his door jolted him back to reality. "Hio? It's Kyo...we're gonna be late! Are you ready?" "Yeah...uh... One second!" The Swede called back, getting up slowly to stretch. After a moment of stillness, he walked over to his door, and opened it to greet the brunet on the other side, who seemed surprised when he did so.

Kyo had been gazing down the halls, staring at his feet partially, so he was startled by the sound of the door opening so swiftly. What he was greeted with caused a chemical reaction inside him (though he wasn't quite sure WHERE it started...he didn't want to look into it either).

Though they were not outside, they were inside the house, Kyo could just imagine make-believe rays of sunlight (or moonlight...whatever) shining down on the blond male before him, and he recalled the previous day when they had first met that moment.

While his brain was picturing this, his eyes also noticed that the blond wasn't wearing his long silver coat, which only added to that natural glow he had. What Kyo ALSO noticed, was that Yohio was wearing a similar outfit to yesterday; a silky (lighter gray this time) top that clung to his slender figure. Without the jacket, he could clearly see that the shirt fell from his lean, slender shoulders on both sides, exposing them.

His hair looked just as it did the other day, yet effortless somehow. Like he had just rollen out of bed like that! Kyo, sub-consciously, ran a hand through his suddenly messy medium length brown locks. He was completely mesmerized...

'...Damn...it's like I'm seeing what I was seeing last night in real life too! Sigh...he really does look like an angel or something...' He thought, in a trance.

Only to be pulled out of it by being prodded in the chest slightly.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt your daydreaming Ky, since you seem to be quite content where you are!" Yohio's voice said, bursting into his thoughts.

...Ugh, how embarassing.

"Ummm...sure, ok. Sorry. Uh...I-I guess we should be going now, b-but-aren't you forgetting something Hio?" Kyo said, finally finding his voice. "Hm?" The blond asked, getting caught off guard, tilting his head a little. Kyo smiled seeing this.

So fucking cute...

"Y-Your c-c-coat? Um...a-aren't you going to w-w-wear it?" Kyo stammered nervously. "Huh? Oh that...why Ky? Am I bothering you or something?" Yohio asked as he shut his bedroom door, and started to head towards the stairs. "Wh-wha-wha-huh? W-w-why would you say that? I-it's not as though I c-care either way, b-but-" Kyo glanced away in embarassment, his face heating up.

Things sure weren't going his way after all...

He heard steps approaching him, but didn't glance up. "Ummm...I-I was just kidding now. I-I-I hope I didn't upset you or anything Kyo..." The Swedish boy, who had climbed back up the stairs, to stand near Kyo; said nervously. He glanced at his feet, and shifted them as he did so.

"...No, no...it's cool. I've...just not "with it" this morning, I guess, to put it mildly." Kyo said, somehow finding his voice again. "Bad night?" "Yeah, to put it simply. It's not you, it's just me. But that's no surprise!" The brown-haired male said, scoffing at himself; turning to face the shorter blond. The other male smiled faintly. "Ah...ok."

They stood facing each other, but averted their gazes in silence for a moment.

"HEY! What're you doing? You're gonna be LATE!" A loud voice boomed, startling the two males.

Turning back to the stairs, they saw Yuu and Oliver standing at the bottom of the stairs, looking up towards them. "I-I-I guess we should get going, huh?" Hio said quietly. Ky nodded in understanding. "Right, right...Yuu! Are you really going out like that?"

'Looks like he's wearing what he slept in out...' Kyo thought as he said this.

Said boy made a face at his older brother. "Heck yeah! I always dress like an effing rainbow, bro! I'm gonna blind people with my awesomeness! Man, you really need to pay attention more..." Yuu muttered, shaking his head. Oliver laughed at this reaction. "Uh huh...right, ok then. Yeah, we're coming. No need to wait for us!" Kyo said, and didn't make a move towards the stairs. "Oh nooo big brother! We don't mind, right Ollie?" Yuu said with a grin, elbowing the British boy beside him. "Er...rrright, right." Oliver replied. 'What's he planning? What IS that kid up to?' Ky thought in slight annoyance.

He never really could figure his brother out...

"No, no, go right on ahead! I INSIST." He responded; gritting his teeth slightly.

Yuu just gazed at his brother for a second before spinning around and heading towards the front door, pulling Oliver along with him.

"Whew...for fuck's sake...sorry about that. My brother's weird sometimes, er, frequently, uh, I mean...never mind." The brunet said, slightly sheepish to Yohio; who had remained silent the whole time. "No, it's okay...I can tell." The blond muttered, barely audible. "Oh really? Hahaha...yeah. He's not exactly subtle about what he thinks." "Mhm...I guess we should be going now. We're probably late huh?"  
"With our luck...though it's just routine for me." Kyo said sighing as they headed down the stairs, and towards the door, Hio grabbing his coat on the way out.

"So...um...never mind."  
"No, what?" "It's nothing really."  
Kyo glanced up in mild surprise towards the Swedish male. "It's my brother's presense, isn't it?" He said as he leaned closer to the blond to whisper. "...Yeah, I guess. I just won't say anything. It's fine." "...Ok."

They trailed behind the cheery blonds (one more than the other), who were talking excitedly a few feet ahead of them.

Mostly Yuu. Oliver would just smile and nod, occasionally adding in, to the mostly one-sided conversation. Yuu wasn't being too secret about what he was thinking, either.

"I think they're pretty cute, don't you Ollie?" Yuu giggled to his one-eyed companion, who merely shrugged in response. "Meh, sure. I guess. But...it's not like they're a couple, ok? Don't go getting any ideas, Yuu-kun."  
"Heeheehee! Not YET you mean, my friend!" Oliver narrowed his eye at Yuu. "...Sigh...You've got a plan, don't you?" "Heheheh...guilty as charged! But we've gotta keep this on the DL; alrighty?" Yuu said as he skipped ahead.

"...But I'm not the one who's always talking here." Oliver said in protest, sighing as he tried to catch up to the hyper blond; leaving Kyo and Yohio a few meters behind.

"Oh good...now they're a good distance ahead of us. Er...what were you saying before Hio?" "Hm? Um, I don't remember. It wasn't important I guess." Hio shrugged it off. "Uh huh...hey...are you ok? You seem a little...off. I mean somehow. You alright?" Kyo questioned; turning to study the blond's reaction. "H-huh? Y-yeah...I'm ok...it's just...something kinda odd happened this morning. Just before we left. But it doesn't matter." He replied, trying to shrug it off. "What? Wait, no! If something's on your mind, please tell me! I mean...you know; only if you want to." Kyo added hurriedly, trying not to show TOO much concern. He didn't want to look "suspicious" after all.

"Mmmm...well...It was your brother actually...he just...no, forget it! I'm fine..." Yohio said quickly, hurrying a few feet ahead of Kyo, clearing trying to get away from him. "H-huh? What just happened?" Kyo wondered aloud before noticing that he was now alone.

"Uh...h-hey! Wait for me, guys!" He hollered, dashing after the three males long ahead of him.

After arriving (quite late, as the halls were completely empty), Oliver and Yuu went their separate ways; though Yuu kept shooting them pointed glances, as they left.

Kyo groaned. Looks like his brother had something on his mind...that most likely had to do with him. Regardless of whether or not he wanted to be a part of it.

"What now, Ky?" Hio asked, turning to him. "Well...I guess we should get our books from my locker first. Though it might take a few minutes for me to find mine, unfortunately." The tall brown-haired male sighed, not looking forward to digging for his barely-used books. "Ok." He replied as they headed in the direction of his locker.

"Oh crap...where do I begin?" Kyo complained after he flung his locker door open. "Well...you'll just have to start with one pile and work your way around." Yohio suggested, poking his head over Kyo's shoulder. He pulled his schoolbooks closer to him. "Alright...am I doing this alone?" Ky asked, with a small smirk.  
"No..." Hio sighed, setting his books on the floor.

Kyo got down on his knees, and decided to start on the bottom level of the skinny, but deep; metal closet. "What is all this stuff, Ky? Garbage?" Hio asked from beside him. "No...well, sort of. I guess it's all the old schoolwork I never did. Eventually, they all kind of got shoved together into a big pile of crumbled-up papers." Kyo said sheepishly.

"...Heh."

"...Oh really now?! I don't have real trash in here or anything. I don't want this dump to become an insect-breeding ground!" The brunet retorted.

After six minutes, Kyo was able to find 4 of his 8 textbooks.

"I have no idea where the other four are. I swear they don't seem to be in here...but whatever. I've got what I've got. Let's go. I've made us even later than before." The tall brunet said sighing once more, slamming and locking his locker. Hio picked his books up off the floor, and followed after Ky. "What about the ones you couldn't find?" "I'll have to borrow some, I guess. Hopefully, they won't make me pay for them, if they're never found!" Kyo remarked, as they headed through the halls.

Once they got to the office, Kyo rang the bell on the front desk. Yohio walked toward the waiting area and sat down. "Late as usual Mr. Kizami." The secretary said, not looking up from her computer screen.

Hio blinked. Oh, THAT was Kyo's last name...

"I know...is Ms. Hiyama here?"  
"She got tired of waiting. She left the work for you, and your friend to pick up. She also said that she will be checking in on you later today; just so you know."  
The woman said as she handed Kyo a huge stack of schoolwork. "Uh...is this all for me?"  
"...Of course."  
"..." The lanky brunet didn't even know what to say.

"Um...what about me?" Hio piped up timidly, from behind Kyo.  
"Right here, I think." The brunet replied, pulling another pile of papers kept together with a paper clip. Kyo's, on the other hand; had a giant binder clip keeping his papers together.

Like HUGE. Just as he groaned internally, the secretary made another stack appear in front of him, around the same size.

'...Figures.' The brown-haired male complained to himself. He handed Hio's work to said blond. "Here's yours." "  
Oh, thanks." He bowed a little to the grumpy secretary before exiting the office. Kyo swiftly hurried after him, not wanting to left alone.

"So, are we going to be here the whole day?" Hio asked as they entered the library.  
"I suppose so. At least it's always quiet. Hardly anyone comes in here." Ky responded, walking towards the back of the room to a vacant table.

As soon as they had settled down, Kyo reached up to his face, like he had something in his eye...Hio watched him curiously.

"Uh...what are you doing Ky?" He gasped in surprise when the brown-haired male glanced up at him, his previously dark-amber eye now a deep sapphire; making the Swedish boy's heart speed up.

...Why did he hide them?

"I, um...I-I'm just taking my contacts out." Kyo replied, averting his gaze, as he reached under his bangs to remove the other contact. Yohio continued to watch him.

"I can't work with these things in...at least not until I've cleaned them." The brunet added, slightly uncomfortable. "Ah...do you always wear contacts?" "Sometimes...it's partially for looks, and partially because I need them when doing schoolwork...but not always. I think I'll manage now." Kyo responded with a shrug, taking the cap off his pen. He began messing with some papers in front of him. "Huh..." The Swede grew quiet as they began to work...

*5 minutes later*

"You can't work, can you?" Kyo, surprisingly; asked, not glancing up from his work.

"H-huh? W-what makes you say that?" Yohio asked, nervously tapping the table with his pencil. "Well, you must not be able to focus, since you keep staring at me!" He replied with a laugh.

Hio felt his face heat up. "I-I-I-I, um...well, h-how do I know YOU'RE really working over there Ky?" He asked, turning the tables away from him. The brown-haired male glanced up to face him. "I...well, I'm trying here! It's not easy-"

"Considering you haven't worked in a long time." Yohio interrupted with a smirk. This time, Kyo's face heated up.  
"...I-I'm getting back to work now. B-but before I do...um...WHY were you looking at me? I mean, there must have been something else in here worth staring at, r-right?" Ky asked, as he turned back towards his work. The blond's face burned up once more. 'Sigh...he's so nosy sometimes...what do I say?'  
"Hm? Why, does it bother you?" "Well, it is a bit distracting to be honest." The brunet replied, as he wrote on a small piece of paper; testing his pen. "...Oh ok. I'll try to get some work done then." They fell silent once more.

Somehow, they made it to mid-day without barely any communication. The only interuption they got was not from Kiyomi-sensei, but Yuu; who popped in to ultimately tease/torture his older brother for a few minutes, causing said male embarassment.

Hio was blanking out when he noticed that his companion was putting his stuff away. "Oh, um...are you leaving?" He nodded. "Yeah. I'm going to go out for lunch break, but I'm leaving my things here. Like anyone's gonna try to steal my work, they'd be pretty disappointed if they were looking for work to cheat off of!" He joked (though partially serious). Ky stood up to stretch. "Are you going to take a break? You should...it's not good to stay in one place too long." Yohio leaned back in his chair. "I guess...are you going to the same cafe like the other day?" "Yep; is that cool with you?" "Sure. I guess I could get some fresh air. I'll join you. I guess I'll leave my stuff here too." Hio said as he stood up as well. "Ok, great." Kyo said casually; still trying to retain the same level of indifference he'd been trying to maintain. They walked towards the exit. But on the way out, they bumped into a familiar face.

At least to Hio.

'Crash!'

"Oh no, not again! Sigh, this is the fifth time today..."

"Yuuma? I'm so sorry; I said I'd be more careful!" Yohio exclaimed; after crashing into a familiar pinkette. "No, no. This time; it's MY fault. I wasn't looking AT ALL where I was going. I figured since hardly anyone came in here, I'd be safe; but no! I'm fine; I can get them myself." Yuuma said when the blond boy offered to pick up his work for him. "No, I'll help. It's ok!" Hio replied, waving it off. "Yeah, that's what I figured too. I mean, that I could get some work done. This place is kind of dead..." The Swedish boy paused. "What are you doing in here anyways? It's break-time, isn't it?"  
"Yeah, but I prefer spending time in here where it is quiet. Besides, I'm meeting someone here. I could ask YOU the same thing." He said as he stood up, glancing at Kyo with a curious look.

"We have arrangements to work in here for the rest of the week. I wasn't going to be a part of it, but somehow; I got roped in." Yohio shrugged with a smile.

Yuuma raised an eyebrow at this.

"Wait...are you meeting the person you mentioned the other day?" Hio exclaimed. The pink-haired male's cheeks heated up immediately.

"M-Maybe! What's it to you?" He asked; sounding more accusing this time.  
"U-Uh nothing! Just asking!" "Sure...I guess you're heading out then?" "Yeah, I guess I'll see you around here, huh?" Yohio guessed. "Yep, totally! See you!" He said, sounding more friendly; with a curt nod to Kyo, before walking into the library.

"Huh. That guy doesn't seem to like me." Kyo stated as they left the building, heading for the nearest exit.  
"Oh, so you noticed that too?" Hio asked as he walked beside him. "Well yeah. It wasn't like he was trying to conceal it very well." The tall brunet replied; as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
"Right...I'm sure he's just not sure if he can trust you. He's probably heard the rumors."  
"Oh? And how do you figure that?"  
"Uh...b-because he TOLD me when I ran into him the other day?"  
"Oh, you mean literally?" Ky said, smirking a little. The blond turned away, his blond hair hiding his blushing cheeks. "Yeah...he actually showed concern over the fact that I was associating with you."

Kyo stopped in his tracks.

"Serious? Man, he must take the gossip literally! I mean, ok. I made a few bad choices and wrong turns in the past, you know that. I'm NOT trying to deny that I did the things I did. I TRY to own up to them. But, he's acting like...like I'm a criminal or something! I need to set the record straight...damn it! Argh...sorry. I'm going on a rant now. I can't help it...I can pick up on negative vibes. I just know when someone doesn't like me!" He said with an annoyed sigh, as he started walking again. "...I know, Kyo. Of course I know. But you can't expect someone else who doesn't know things from your side to understand, right? Give him a chance; maybe he'll do the same thing in return. Maybe the way he acted said more about him, than you?" Yohio suggested.

"...Yeah, we'll see." They walked in semi-awkward silence.

...

"You're not mad at me right?" They were now outside; approaching the gates of the school. "What? NO...of course not. Why would you think I was mad at YOU? If anything, I'VE made things awkward."  
"Well, I'm kinda acquaintances with the guy. If we become friends, and he holds something against you...you won't be mad at me right?"  
"Hell no! I'm not telling you who you can befriend or what you can and can't do! I don't care...Don't be silly." Kyo said, shaking his head. "What, like you?" "How? Wait, what?"  
"I don't know." The blond shrugged it off. They kept walking when suddenly Kyo stopped (once again) in his tracks. But Yohio didn't run into him this time.

"...What is it Ky?"

"Over there." His face paled a little. Hio looked up. He saw a group of Vocaloids heading their way, though they didn't seem to notice them. "Oh...Old friends of yours?" "If you can even call them that. I'm sorry, but I think we should turn around. I'd rather not face them right now. I-I'm not ready." Kyo admitted, feeling ashamed. Hio put a hand up on the taller male's shoulder. "It's ok. I understand. Isn't there another way to get to the place?" "Perhaps."

Just as they were about to turn away, one of the Vocaloids called out to them. "Guys, check that out? Isn't that Kyo with that transfer student?"

"Oh crap. Just GREAT." Ky muttered under his breath, in mild anger. He didn't turn around even though he could hear the crowd approaching him.

"Listen, I'm not in the mood guys! Not today."  
"Why? We only want to talk to you for a minute!" A tall blond girl dressed in a skimpy black outfit whined a little. "Yeah, come on man. We won't take up too much of you and your boyfriend's time." A tall, muscular brunet with dark hair in red, workout gear (who looked suspiciously similar to Yohio's math teacher) added.

Kyo stopped in his tracks, and slowly turned around.

"Look. First of all, he's not my boyfriend. He is JUST a friend, understand? Second, I would really rather be left alone right now. OK?"  
"But we haven't seen you in weeks! You don't turn up for the classes we share. And you dissed me the other day in the halls. Come to think of it...HE was with you as well..." The black and white themed female known as Mew shot back. "...I have my reasons! Look, I know you're not really concerned with what I've been up to, you just want to know the latest gossip. Well, I'm debunking the rumors! Yohio here, and I are not dating. I've only known him for two days, for fuck's sake!"

"...Well, I wouldn't put it past you. You've had quite a colorful history, and we all know that." A shorter female with fiery red locks tied up in a ponytail said from beside the blond girl. "Yeah...are you aware of this guy's past? I mean, you don't look like you're part of our crowd." Another female similar to the redhead, but with an orange ponytail; addressed Yohio. Said blond took in a deep breath before replying.

"Yes, I am aware. I've only known him for two days, but I'm pretty sure he's not trouble like everyone seems to make him sound like. And I'm probably not your "type of person", nor do I WANT to be. But...you know...I think you should just leave him alone. It's what he would prefer, if you really heard him just now."  
"And how do you know that?" Mew questioned in accusation. "Because he told me. He's been avoiding his classes to get away from YOU lot!" Hio said, narrowing his ruby eyes. "...Hio..." Ky said in warning, in a low tone. "WHAT? Why...WHAT!? What have we done to him? What did we do?" The blond girl complained again, clearly annoyed. 'Plenty...' The blond thought to himself. "Nothing guys! It's nothing. I...look...I don't want to talk about this...but I guess you deserve some sort of answer." Kyo said from beside the blond. "Damn right. You can't just drop a bomb like that, and walk away! You're been outta sight for so long, you better give us a good answer." The fit, brown-haired male replied.

"...Fine. I'll tell you the truth...I don't want to associate with you guys any more."

All of them gasped. They all exchange an unreadable gaze towards each other.

"What? Are you crazy? You'd give up everything you had with us for...whatever that is?" The blond girl cried up, pointing at the Swede. "That? How rude. I'm a person too." Yohio said lowly. His brown-haired companion nodded. "I guess to you guys, I AM crazy! But this isn't what I want. I didn't have much of anything with you lot. I have so much more with him than you guys ever gave me. You people were never my friends. I knew it. You knew it. We were just fucked in the head kids just having a "good time" together. Sure, I was free to sleep around with whoever I wanted with no guilt or regrets, but it eventually came back to hit me later on. I need much more than that. That lifestyle is just not for me anymore. I'm cutting you loose...So...don't speak to me anymore." The tall brunet finished.

All of them were silent for a moment.

"...So. That's it then? You're just going to walk away from everything?" The greenette asked. "Yeah. That's my choice." Kyo said, lowering his gaze. "Well, I think that you're making a stupid mistake. I mean, you had everything! People envied us and wanted to be us. And with us for that matter. We went everywhere and did everything! " The blonde girl piped up once more.

God, she was fucking annoying...Kyo thought. No wonder I never had a thing with her...

"And everyone too." Hio whispered to Ky who smirked a little in response. "Oh!? And what's your little boyfriend telling you?" The tall brunet opposite Kyo asked with a sneer. "For the last time, we are merely friends. Which is more than I can say for you guys. Now step off." The brunet replied darkily. "Hey, is that a threat or something?!" The hot-headed brunet asked, starting to step towards the lankier one.  
"...Meito, stop. We should be heading off now. We had things planned, or did you forget?" Mew said coldly, putting a hand on his shoulder. Said male was quiet for a second, but stepped back to rejoin the group; his angry gaze still locked on the other brunet.

"...Whatever! You're making a huge mistake, throwing all this away! Anyone else in this school would kill to be in the position you were in." He snapped, eyeing Kyo again. 'I guess that says a lot about the low standards, and values people have nowadays...' Hio thought to himself.

"And the positions I've been in as well? Ha...I doubt that. I don't think everyone is THAT narrow-minded. I think there are people who value real friendship and relationships over artificial ones. We may all be man-made, but the difference is that your feelings and mine are not one in the same. Mine are real, and yours are fake and plastic. Like your hearts. You're the ones who would kill to get your ways, I'm sure. I'm the one who wouldn't put it past you lot." Kyo with slight contempt, taking the moment to walk past them, pulling Hio along with him.

"..We won't forget this Kyo! You think you can just walk away from us and go to the other side like that? You're still the same person! You'll always be like us! You haven't changed like you might think! And you can't. You're a player and a troublemaker like we are. You aren't meant to "love". That's too boring and limiting a lifestyle for us!" Mew called out after him angrily, losing her previous composure. The brown-haired male blocked out the rest of it out of his mind as he walked away...

The troublemakers started to disperse; but the one called Mew stayed behind for a second. 'Hmph. He'll come back to us...he has too.'

She turned with a slight scowl, and rejoined her companions...

Kyo and Yohio walked in even moreso-than-before awkward silence towards the cafe. After a minute, or so of silence, the lanky brunet spoke up in a serious tone.

"Hio...I'm so sorry for what happened back there. Those guys...they aren't just heartbreakers; they're pure poison. Well, both are bad things, but...They're just as bad as criminals to me. And to think I was one of them." Kyo said with a long sigh. "It's ok...I think I made them more upset when I said something. I shouldn't have done that. Those were your words to say, not mine. I'm sorry for that, getting mixed up in it." The Swedish male apologized. "It's fine. I just want to unwind and relax now."

Within another minute, they were outside the the cafe.

Kyo pulled out a seat for Hio, and was about to walk into the cafe when he was pulled back by Hio. "Wait, don't go in yet. I...I need to say something."  
"Um...ok, sure. I'm listening." Ky said as he turned around to face him.

Before he could say another word, the blond threw his arms around the brunet, wrapping his arms around his waist tightly; hugging him silently. Kyo felt his face redden for the countless time.

'Wha...what is he doing? I hope he can't hear my heart racing...' He thought anxiously. At that moment, the Swedish boy broke into his thoughts.

"Don't listen to them. You're NOT like them. From what I just witnessed, you guys are from completely different worlds. I'm not sure what and who you used to be exactly; but based on what I DO know...I think you're rapidly moving towards change. At least I think so. Those jerks...where do they get off saying things like that? Why can't they just let you go freely?" The blond boy said sadly.

Kyo, who had been frozen for a moment, slowly moved his arms around the slender blond's waist and pulled him closer to him. He found that he was resting his head against him slightly.

"Thank you Yohio. I really appreciate this. I'm glad someone believes in me. I wish they could just live and let live, but...they won't forget. I've been with them too long...I guess it's because we had personal ties, and were pretty tight, at least in their eyes; and maybe I felt like that was true for some time as well."

He took a deep breath, ignoring the way his body was acting at the moment.

"But...I haven't felt that in a long, long time. Until I met you, that is." He admitted with another blush. He was glad that the shorter blond couldn't see that.

"Heh...yeah. I see what you mean. I guess we both kind of felt lost where we were, surrounded by many people; but felt out of place. I mean, I was alone, and you had many friends, but we both had that feeling of emptyness...Maybe I was meant to meet you...I don't know if I believe in fate...but..." The blond trailed off. "But what?" Ky asked, pulling away a little to meet the gaze of the Swedish boy's.

"...But...one thing that really upset me is that they said you aren't meant, or capable of loving. What the hell does that mean? Isn't there supposed to be someone out there for everyone? I mean, I'm no expert on the subject, but...I think that's a load of garbage just like everything else they said. If we had hung around, who knows what else they might have said? Or done..." Yohio said with a sigh, turning his gaze ground-wards. "Yeah...that did sting a little. I think you're right. Thanks for sticking with me. I didn't expect that much. I figured that when you learned the truth about me, you would have ran for the hills." Kyo joked in relief. "Well, I still have time to get away from you if I really wanted to, I've only known you a day and a half now!" Hio said with a giggle, to Ky's shock.

"...U-Uh-"

"...Heehee...but I won't, most likely. I don't see any reason to." The blond replied, smiling sweetly. The brunet's sweatdropped.

Was he just kidding around?

"Oh...good...I figured that if it wasn't my past, or my weirdness; the annoying rumors of us being a couple might get in the way. I'm sure it will only gain strength from here, especially after that exchange. Those guys will make sure of that." Kyo sighed, shaking his head.

Hio leaned in closer to him, meeting his sapphire (he would have to get used to that) eyes with his ruby ones.  
Kyo's heartbeat sped up, letting his arms fall to his sides again. "W-What?" "That's nothing. I mean it. Don't worry about it. Now, let's get something to eat before it's time to return to school."

Kyo pulled away, the moment now over. "R-Right. Same thing as last time?" "I think I'll accompany you this time. I want to meet this sweet-sounding granny you are acquainted with." The blond said, walking along-side of Ky. "Ok, but I'm warning you. She has a bark!"  
"Well, as long as she doesn't bite, I think I'm safe. Besides, you'll protect me, won't you Ky-Ky?" He asked sweetly, causing Kyo's face to redden. "Uh..." Was all he could respond with as Hio giggled.

'Geez...only Yuu calls me that...but it sounds less annoying coming from...well, a guy as cute as this...Still, I hope it's not a regular thing.'

"Hello? Suzume...It's me!" Kyo called as they walked into the darkly lit cafe. Sure enough, as if on cue, the small elderly woman entered the room from the back.

"Hello Kyo. I see you brought your friend along again. What will it be today boys?" She asked with a smile. "Um...let me see now. Wow...you keep adding new items, don't you?" Kyo said, gazing up at the giant blackboard above him.  
"Um...excuse me ma'am. But...do you work here alone?" Hio asked from behind the brunet. She shook his head. "Not entirely, young man. My husband used to assist me until he passed away. My children and grandchildren sometimes pop in to help me. So, I'm not completely on my own. But, for the most part, I'm a one-woman show here! And I enjoy it." She said with a hearty laugh. "Ah.."

After a few minutes, they settled on a few different items they could bring back to the school. "Thank you so much boys. Always appreciate the support." Suzume said cheerfully as she packed up their items. "Anytime Suzume. Thank you, as always. See you again." "Work hard Kyo. Don't slack off anymore, young man. You're better than that." Kyo felt his face redden for the countless number of times. "Yeah, yeah. I know...sheesh." He muttered in embarassment slightly as they walked towards the door. Hio giggled in response.

"Let's get back now." Kyo said as they left. "Are we allowed to have food in the library?" Yohio asked. "I think so. I mean, as long as we don't make a mess, like some slobs might. Nobody notices if you sneak in really. They don't care. That place is like a wasteland sometimes. Some kids apparently have snuck drugs in there. Our school needs to be monitored a little better...but whatever. None of my buisness." Ky replied casually. Hio just shrugged and followed after him.

"Incidently, I wasn't a part of that. The drug-smuggling. At least, not on school-grounds..." The brunet trailed off, wondering if he should have said anything. "...You did drugs Kyo?" Hio looked up in shock.  
"E-Eh...Briefly. I...I shouldn't have said anything. Sorry." He replied quickly, picking up his pace. "H-Hey! Wait up!" The blond protest, chasing after him...

Hmm...sore subject. Which was understandable...he's bring it up another time...

Walking back (and avoiding the looks people were giving them), they headed back towards the library.

"Huh. Looks like we are back a little early." Ky's blond companion stated. "Yeah, lucky us." Kyo responsed dryly, with sarcasm. "I tell you, it's not going to be any easier for me now to avoid those guys now. But at least I'm free. If only I didn't have to return to my normal classes next week. I really wish there is an alternative..." The lanky brunet groaned, as they approached the library.

Upon entering the library (and getting past the librarian, who wasn't even paying attention), they snuck their food over to their table in the back and settled down again. A few moments later, Hio poke Ky to get his attention, and they turned their attention towards the same sight.

"Hey...isn't that Yuuma?"

"Yeah...I guess he's still here. But who's that with him?" The blond wondered, tilting his head slightly. "Hmm...I think that's my history teacher actually. He comes here all the time...I guess he's getting a private session with him." Ky smirked a little upon saying that.

"KYO! That sounds wrong! Somehow..." Yohio said in mock shock, punching him lightly. "What? Like he isn't! Oh, you really hurt me there Hio." Ky sighed, in fake-hurt. He smiled though, to show him that he was kidding.

"So...um...are the rumors concerning him true?" The Swedish boy asked, as they observed the pinkette enthusiatically listening to his sensei.

"You mean...is he dating his teacher? I have no idea...you'd have to ask him yourself. But from what I see...he seems more excited than the average student. He's always got stacks of paperwork with him, even though he doesn't seem to be a over-achiever from what little I know about him."  
"Yeah...he acted quite embarassed earlier, didn't he? And when I first met him, and he admitted that there had been rumors about him; I got the same vibe."  
The blond agreed.

"Huh...well, to each their own. I mean, there's nothing wrong with that, I don't think. I'm not one to judge. I've been with guys before, after all. It's not like his teacher's some creepy old dude either..." Ky added.

"Uh huh...Hey, whoa! Look at that!" Hio exclaimed, uncharacteristically.

"Shhh...not so loud!" "Sorry, but seriously; look! Did he just grab his hand?" "Yeah, he did! Well, I guess that answers your question. And mine! Not that there's anything wrong with that!" Kyo said as they observed the flustered pinkette trying to pay attention to his schoolwork in front of him; as the brunet on the other side of him took his hand in his, with a gentle smile on his face.

"Yeah, yeah." Yohio responded, not completely paying attention. He was partially wishing he and his brown-haired, blue-eyed companion were in their place...


	5. Chapter 5

**Ugh, fluffy chapter. Last one for a while. A looonng while. Sadly. **

Unification - Kyohio - Chapter 5

Two weeks had passed since Kyo met Yohio.

Somehow, he had made it through the first week, and even more crazy was opening up to his English teacher (due to the supportive suggestion of Hio), on why he wasn't going to his classes. She was more understanding than expected, and said that though it would be more of a hassle; it WAS possible to tailor a schedule that would work for him.

As for his blond companion, even though he was still new to the school, both being Vocaloids; they were still required to attend choir along with the other Vocaloids; which wasn't a problem for Kyo, since none of his "frienemies" were in his class with him. But; seeing how well they worked together, she said she would do all she could to get them as much time as they needed in the school's library. But that proved to be a breeze, since they usually had the whole room to themselves. Hio HAD been assigned a locker a while ago, but it was kind of far away; since Kyo hardly used his, he let the blond use it instead.

Yuu would on occasion, pay them a visit (usually at the expense of Kyo), and would be gone just as swiftly as he arrived. Kyo was always relieved when he exited; for obvious reasons. Everytime that his younger brother visited, he was always dropping hints about (he had made it clear from the beginning that he was aware of his brother's crush on the pale blond) Kyo's interest in the Swedish boy. Kyo was finding it more challenging to dismiss his brother's behavior. That little rascal had made fun of him all weekend. It was starting to get on his nerves. But a part of him knew the boy meant no harm. Though he sometimes couldn't believe they were related...being so different and all.

He wonder if Hio knew what was going on and just playing along, or dismissing his brother's childish behavior. Well...he didn't really want that on his mind.

But for him, he was having his own battle in his mind. It was getting harder to be around Hio, due to the fact that the more Ky was around him, the more he liked him.

The more he wanted him...no. Not like that. He wasn't that perverted...

Though the blond was VERY attractive; he couldn't deny that.

But he knew he should force himself to wait a little longer. They had not known each other long.

Due to his past full of bad choices, he didn't want to jump into a quick relationship again. It had been almost two months since he had left the last (and he really meant last) person he had slept around with for a while. He wasn't sure how well he would do in a "real relationship" (or if the object of his eye would take him seriously)...

He didn't want to scare the guy off either...if he lost his friendship, he'd...No. He didn't want to go down that road.

But he was sure that the blond was just a nice person; he hadn't shown any interest in males that he would have picked up on...but who really knew?

His brother was always telling him how dense and thick-headed he was...

Currently, they were both in the library as usual; it was a Friday afternoon, so the weekend was just around the corner. Kyo didn't know what he would do. But he sure wouldn't let his spare time be taken up, by a certain annoying younger brother of his again. He let out a sigh as he started tapping the table with his pen. He would admit, he was getting restless. How long could he carry this on for?

"Ky..."

"Hm?"

"...Would you stop that please? It's kind of distracting." Yohio commented, not looking up from his work. The brunet sighed. He was so caught up in his thoughts, he couldn't concentrate on his work. He had actually been getting a steady amount of it done; though he still had a long way to go...

"Huh...it's not THAT bad. It's not like I keep staring at you, or something, and then when questioned, don't give an answer. You still owe me one, you know." Ky said dryly, causing Hio to glance up in surprise, a light blush appearing on his face. He kinda of felt bad, turning the tables on him, but he really didn't want to give him an answer...

"Rrright...I forgot about that. Um...well now...you really care that much?"  
"No, but I am a little curious. I mean, it was quite a while ago, but; you know-"  
"Fine, I'll tell you...but it's stupid Ky! I just...it's your eyes, ok? I was shocked to learn that you wore contacts!" The blond exclaimed, hiding his face behind his schoolbooks. "Why? Because I sort of need them? Or because they aren't the color you thought they were?"

Yohio just shrugged; not meeting his striking blue eyes. "...I guess. I just thought...you...y-you have such nice eyes...I-I-I m-mean! I-I-I didn't know why you were hiding them!" The Swede stammered, feeling his face flare up even more.

They were both silent for a moment as they packed up their work and school supplies.

"...Really? Huh...well, I wasn't trying to hide them on purpose. Like I said, I need them somewhat for when I do paperwork. But...I kind of like to switch them up. I just happened to be wearing them when you met me that day. And the day after that...Sometimes, I get lazy and don't change them. I fell asleep once with them still on...it was only a short while at least...but it really hurt! So I'm more careful now." Kyo said with a laugh, running a hand through his long light brown locks.

"Uh huh...ready to go?" Kyo glanced up at the wall clock. "Yeah, we can now. Thank GOD. I'm exhausted!" He exclaimed, standing up to stretch, appearing even taller than he already was.  
"Probably because you haven't done your work in ages!" Yohio said, teasing the brunet.

Now it was Ky's turn to be embarassed. It had become a "game" for them; when one made the other blush, the other turned the tables on them.

"Uh...yeah, well, I, uh, try...now let's go now before I run into someone I know." Ky said, picking up his books. "Ooohhkay Ky. Whatever you say." The blond said with a giggle, picking up his books, and following after the brown-haired male.

"Do you need to stop by your locker?" The Swede asked as he walked alongside Kyo. "Nope. I have to keep up the work. I'm taking it home." Ky responded. "Are you?" The blond shrugged. "I guess so. Hey, why don't I come over to your place this time? You're always over at my place! How come? Er, not that I'm complaining mind you."

Kyo thought hard about his response, as they walked out of the school. He knew why he didn't want to hang around his place...

For one reason; Wil. He didn't even want to go there...and of course, his brother was over there all the time with Oliver (even though he usually was at the British boy's house), so he definitely had his reasons. Two, as a matter of fact.

"Ummmm, well...I-I like your place. I mean...it's kind of boring where I am, to be honest."  
"That may be so, but I'd like to see some different scenery." Yohio complained slightly.

Kyo let out a sigh of disappointment. It was only fair for him to see life "on the other side".

"Alright, sure; whatever. It's pretty boring though! You'll have to deal with my brother more; and you'll meet Wil as well."  
"...What's wrong with that? Is he cranky, or something?" The blond asked walking alongside him as they approached the iron gates of the school.

"That's only the beginning. I have reasons to avoid him."

"Ah...ok, well...whatever! You can hang at my place again. I don't really care either way." Hio said with a shrug. "You sure? I can suck it up, and deal with it you know. I have to face him eventually anyways." Kyo said. "...Are YOU sure? Do you know what you'll say to him? Do you even have a faint idea of what to tell him? I mean, I know why you are avoiding him, but..." the blond trailed off.

Ky sighed. No, he didn't. Not as though that were a shocker.

"No. But I'll think of something. Don't worry. Let's just go." The tall brunet said, hurrying off...

...

"You gonna knock already?"

"Yeah, yeah. Give me a minute here. I have keys."

They were standing outside the house that the tall brunet shared with his best friend and little brother. Kyo took in a quick breath, and opened the door with his spare keys. He swung the door open, and waited until the blond had followed him before shutting the door behind him.

"Let's go upstairs now befor-"

"Kyo? You're home." A voice said nonchalantly. Glancing up the stairs, the two males could see Wil staring down at them.

"Huh. Feels like you're a stranger nowadays." He added as he descended the stairs. "Heheh...yeah. Um...listen Wil...I need to talk to you for a second." Kyo said, not meeting the emerald eyes of his best friend. "Right, in a second. Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend that I've heard so much about?" Wil asked with a polite smile. "From who may I ask?" The lanky brunet male questioned. "Your brother." Kyo facepalmed at that.

"SO; you must be Yohio. I'm Wil, Kyo's roommate-well, housemate, is perhaps the proper term. I wouldn't want to share a room with him." The dark-skinned man said, walking over to the shy blond.

'He would say that.' The brown-haired male remarked to himself.  
"Oh, hello. Yeah I am...Nice to meet you." The Swedish blond replied, shaking his hand.  
"Wow. I hope you don't mind me saying, but you are as attractive as Kyo said you were." The blond boy blushed a little. Cue said brown-haired male's face heating up at this. "W-w-what? W-w-when did I s-say that?" He exclaimed. "Your brother said so."

Kyo deadpanned. 'And he believed HIM...' "Yeah? What else has he said?" He inquired pointedly.  
"Oh plenty of interesting things. Since YOU don't seem to talk to me much anymore." The dark-haired male said (mildly) pointedly.  
"W-well...i-it-it's not as though I-I DON'T want t-t-to!" Ky protested.

While they were bickering, Hio giggled to himself at how flustered Kyo was acting. "So...you came all the way from Sweden huh?" Wil asked, turning his attention back to Yohio.  
The Swede nodded. "Yes! I was so lost when I first arrived, but Kyo here really helped me out." Wil raised an eyebrow at this.

"Yeah...That's what Yuu said as well. It's kind of unexpected of him...I assume you know of his reputation and past choices and decisions, as we both share some of those." Yohio nodded instantly. "Sure, sure. That's all been straightened out. He wants to put it behind him. Heh, even his awkward weirdness didn't bother me!" "Or weird awkwardness? I know, right? Even though he wants people to think that he's some tough guy, he's so NOT! The complete opposite really!" Wil exclaimed, changing from his previous composure. "Haha...I'm sure you of all people would know him best." Hio replied with a laugh.

The sound of someone (awkwardly) clearing his throat was heard.

"OH? Looks like I should have that word with you after all." Wil said turning to Kyo, who was leaning against the wooden railing of the stairs with a bored expression on his face. "Finally..." Kyo muttered to himself, following after Wil into their kitchen. "Be right back." He called to Yohio, who merely nodded; and sat down on their living room couch.

"So..."

"Yeah..."

"Here we are..."

"You said it."

"...Ok, are you going to tell me what's been going on with you? We can't go on like this Ky! Well, I can't, anyways. I must know!" Wil said from across the room, throwing his hands up dramatically.

'Of course he must...he's so nosy sometimes...but he means well.' Kyo sighed before speaking.

"I know...Look, I'm sorry man. I didn't mean for things to end up like this. I'll just come out and say it now. I didn't want to live the way I'm been living anymore. It didn't make me happy anymore, hanging out with the same people, doing the same old shit."

To his surprise, Wil nodded. "...I can see why. I can understand why you would want out. I feel the same myself. But I didn't associate with them as much as you did. In fact, you and I both know that I really only got into the whole thing when we were together."

Ky nodded in agreement, starting to apologize, but Wil held up a hand in silence.

"I know. Don't worry."  
"Ok, good...SO basically, that has been the reason my class attendence overall has been so poor. I know it has damaged me in the long run; it was really a bandage solution. I never addressed the issue head-on. I just kept running from my problems." "Yeah...Did you confront them yet?"

Once more, he nodded. "Yeah...kind of. They found me, rather. It wasn't easy, or a pretty sight, for that matter. Just as expected. But I think I'm out. You should be too." Wil nodded in agreement, crossing the room to stand before the tall brunet.

"I'll bet. I don't think I need to add to the mess you've caused for them, but maybe I'll give them my two cents as well. We'll see...So...what are you going to do about classes?" He asked, leaning against the kitchen counters behind them. "I seemed to have worked something out with our English teacher." Wil raised an eyebrow in mild surprise.  
"Really now? Like what, an alternative? Does she have you working in the library or something?" Kyo nodded. "Ah...That's why I haven't seen you lately. Maybe I should look into that. I could benefit from some extra peace and quiet..."

"Yeah, for all my classes now...Wait. Dude, didn't you hear from her first? I thought you took a phone call from her the day I met Hio...don't you remember?"

Wil was silent for a moment before nodding in realization. "Ah right...sorry. I've been swamped with work lately. Must have slipped my mind. Well, as long as it is working out well, and it sounds like it is-" "Oh yeah, it's great. She even included Hio in too, since we seemed to...um..." "Seem to what?" Wil pressed slightly. "Uh...well, in her words...I guess...umm...g-go well together? I mean...I don't know where THAT came from!" Kyo said, trying to brush it off, but was clearly flustered.

Wil narrowed his eyes for a second before bursting into laughter to the brunet's shock, it being so out-of-character for him.

"W-w-w-what did I-I do?!" The now-flustered brunet questioned in confusion. It was rare for Wil to be this open with his emotions.

Wil had to pull himself together before replying.

"...Alright...I can see what is going on here. You don't fool me Ky. Yuu knows it; I know it. You're completely crushing on that Swedish kid, and it sounds like you have fallen pretty hard." The dark haired male with green eyes said with a wink, slapping a hand on the lanky brunet's shoulder.

"I-I-I, U-Uh...where would you get...h-how could you think that-"

...Awkward silence.

"...Oh FINE! SO WHAT? It's not like it's gonna go anywhere ok?" Kyo responded in exasperation, his turn to throw his arms up in defeat.

Wil just sighed lightly, with a small shake of his head. "How do you know? Maybe he is secretly interested in you. The fact that your player lifestyle...well, former now...didn't send him running away says something. He's hung around this long...he seems nice, you know?" "...Yeah, that could mean something. But you could just be looking into things too much. Like always." Wil chuckled at this. "But...and be honest here...do you really think there is a chance that this could go anywhere?" Ky replied half-heartedly. "You never know! Now get out of here! Go spend some time with him." Wil urged with a smile. "You sure now? We're cool here?" Kyo asked, heading towards the doorway. "Yeah, yeah. We're fine...at least I know what's been up with you. Go on!" Wil responded, waving him off. Kyo shrugged before leaving with an "ok" over his shoulder.

His head kinda hurt a little after all that...not that it was a bad thing...

"...So, why don't you just tell him already? He'd never see it comin'."

"There's no way I'd ever-oh hi Ky."

Kyo walked into the living room to see Yuu and Oliver chatting with Yohio.

"Hi guys...what were you talking about?" He asked, sitting down next to Hio. "...U-um...n-n-nothing. It's nothing really." The shy blond responded, turning his head away sharply, his face heating up. "...Huh. Ok, whatever." The tall brunet shrugged. He wouldn't bother him now... "So...Yuu. What're you two kids doing hanging around here so often? Bored with your place?" He asked, turning to Oliver and Yuu. "...Meh. Maybe. What're YOU doing here big brother?" The colorful blond boy questioned. "...Whatever!" His brown-haired brother replied; with another shrug.

"Ah..."

"...Yep."

Everyone was silent for a brief period of time.

"So...uh...H-Hio! Let's...um...go upstairs or something." Kyo blurted out, muttering the last part.  
"Sure!" The blond shrugged, getting up and heading towards the stairs. "Have Fuuuuunnnn Ky-Ky." Yuu said with a wink, in his signature, sing-songy tone as the tall brunet left the room; giggling as Oliver shook his head at the older blond's antics. As for said blond's brother, he merely rolled his eyes as he left the room.

"So...how did things go with Wil?" Hio asked as they ascended the stairs. "Ok, I guess. I would've had to confront him eventually. How were things on your end?"  
"OK..."

Kyo leaned against the wall of the hallway they were standing in. "...My brother's weird, isn't he?"  
"In what way Ky?" The Swede asked, tilting his head a little. "Well...What did he say to you?" "Oh...nothing really."  
"Well, I can't read your mind. If you don't tell me-"  
"-What am I supposed to say?" Yohio said in annoyance.

Kyo was taken aback by his tone.

"N-n-nothing! Y-y-you don't have to say anything." He said, trying to shrug it off. "...S-sorry Ky. I'm just a little...um..."  
"Well, what?" The brown-haired male asked turning to the Swedish boy.  
"Whatever. I'm just tense I guess. Haven't you noticed the vibes I've been giving off?"  
"Like what?" "Well, for example; I mean, it's subtle, but...Every time you bring up your brother..." The Swedish boy trailed off.  
"Huh...well, my brother's kinda eccentric to put it lightly. If you think I'm weird, he's weirder on a whole other level." Kyo said, trying to laugh it off. "No, no...he's not making me upset...but...well...he makes me feel...I don't know how to explain it. It's nothing. Nothing I can't get over." Hio said, trying to wave it off. "  
Um...ok. I guess I'll just change the subject." Ky said awkwardly, shifting his feet a little.

They both fell silent.

"Uh...so...yeah." The tall brunet said, running a hand through his hair.

"Mmmhmmm..."

"...Yeah..."

They fell silent once more.

"So...there's nothing else on your mind?" "Well...I guess...but I don't really want to tell you NOW. I don't think this is the best time." The Swede said with a sigh. "Why not? My room's right here, let's go in. They won't bother us in here." Kyo invited, opening his bedroom door. After Hio entered, he shut it behind him.

"Now come on...what is it that's been bothering you?" The brown-haired male questioned, sitting on his bed. He motioned for the Swedish boy to follow.

"Well...ok. You really want to know? Alright, fine. But I'm really not comfortable talking about it!" He protested. "I don't want to make you, but it probably isn't helping keeping it to yourself." Kyo replied. "Uh huh...ok, you have a point. I just don't want this to change anything...this might mess things up, for us." The blond responded. "I don't care what it is. I won't get upset. If my brother said something that upset you, I want to know." Ky said in determination; causing his blond companion face to heat up; seeing how concerned he was.

"Right; well...He kind of likes to tease me. Yuu; um, your brother; found out something personal about myself the day after we met...and he's been poking fun at me ever since. I mean, it seems harmless enough. But...it kind of makes me uncomfortable."  
"Well...yeah, that sounds like Yuu alright...maybe I'll have a word with him. Do you want me to?" Kyo suggested, shifting a little. He laid back on his bed, inviting the blond to join him. But he stayed where he was.

"No, no. You don't have to do that. I'll get over it." "But maybe if I know what happened exactly, I could do something about this situation. I'm just trying to help here."  
"I know...I said I'd tell you." Hio said, taking in a deep breath.

"But; it's not easy to say." The blond started, not feeling very confident.  
"That's OK...take your time." Ky said, reaching over to squeeze his hand gently. Yohio turned in surprise, a light blush on his cheeks.

"Um...Thanks...for being here. Here goes...I've...I've...become...attracted to you. I think I've been, since we first met...but...I didn't say anything because it's...just...Um, What I mean is...I'vehavehadacrushonyouforawhilenowbutdidn'twanttosayanythingtoyou...A-Ah! I shouldn't have said anything! But your brother squeezed it out of me! And he won't leave me alone about it...look, I...just forget I told you. I-I should leave now..." Yohio said, shifting slightly; ready to leave.

If not for a hand, gently wrapped around his pale wrist.

"W-wait Hio! Don't leave yet." Kyo protested, pulling him back. He stood up to face him, though they didn't meet each other's gaze.

"...Are you serious?" The tall brunet began.

"...What, you think I'd make something like that up, and then act all weird for no reason? Why would I do that?" Hio said in slight annoyance, turning towards his feet. "Er...sorry. I just found it hard to believe." "W-why? You're very attractive, you know; despite your goofy personality, which probably just adds to your attractiveness..." Ky blushed lightly. "...Well, so are you. Probably more-so than I. No, scratch that. Definitely more-so than me, though I'm pretty awesome myself, as you seem to know." The brown-haired male said with his trademark cocky little smirk. The Swedish boy laughed a little.

"I didn't think you swung that way...I mean, I told you which way I swung more strongly towards...but..." Hio was blushing as well. "...But what Ky?" "But...well...I figured that even if you wanted to be friends, after all that drama regarding my past; you wouldn't consider being with me...in that way..." He replied, trailing off.

"Huh. Well, for your info, Mr. Kizami, I do. Verrry much. And from the time we've spent together, I have concluded that YOU are a sincere, kind, caring person. I'd definitely give you a chance. So, uh, w-w-would you do the same?" Hio asked, slightly coy now; though their gazes still weren't meeting.  
"Huh...wow. This is a first. It's not often I hear these things from someone. Well, actually, I've NEVER had someone confess like this to me...But I'm glad I'm hearing them from you; of all people. Thanks Hio."

The other boy just nodded slightly, still looking towards the ground shyly.

Kyo smiled softly, moving in closer to tilt his chin upwards gently, their eyes finally meeting; his heart sped up, as he did so...  
He could have sworn that he could hear the other boy's as well.

The blond looked so cute like that just now...

'Heh. I can think things like that freely now it looks like.' He thought with a smirk.

"Haha...no problem. Um...so...what does this mean now..." The blond trailed off, his cheeks heating up more. "Well...um...what do you WANT it to mean?" Kyo asked, slightly sly. The other boy stepped back a little. "...Hm. You tell me." "Well...d-do you want to try...um...s-something different. I mean, we've only known each other two weeks, but-"

"...You know, your brother found out my little secret the second day after we met! I STILL don't know HOW!" Hio exclaimed.

"Weellll..that's my brother for you. He's a mystery...Wow...so, you liked me from first sight then? But that wasn't even my best first impression. It was quite embarassing for me, actually." Ky said with a sheepish grin. "Well...I find your clumsy, silly behavior endearing I guess." The Swedish boy said with a shy smile. "Hahaha...yeah. So...um, do you want to?" Kyo asked, not finishing his sentence. "...Yeah, ok. But let's take it slow." Hio replied, shifting his feet a little. "...Of course. That's what I was worried about. I promise. I don't want to scare you off...You already know, I'm not what I once was; anymore...I mean...this'll be new to both of us...I...

...Well; you know what I mean.." The brunet finished, slightly awkward. The blond nodded with a small, knowing smile.

"Yeah...I trust you. So...now what?" Yohio asked, looking up at the tall brunet. "What do you want?" Ky asked, a bit of his old cockiness coming out. The Swede smirked a little, then shrugged. "Um...nothing. Do you...want to...go somewhere?" "Yeah, sure. How about a walk or something? We could stop by the cafe, if you'd like." Ky suggested. "Ok, sure. Um...in a minute. Let's hang around here a little longer." Hio replied, about to walk back towards the bed, but he was pulled back by Kyo.

"...That's fine. But...before we do anything else...I want to ask you something...may I?" The brown-haired male asked, feeling flustered at what he wanted to say. The blond nodded. "Sure, what is it Ky?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

'Shit, he's so cute. I really have to pace myself here. I don't want to hurt his feelings.' He felt a small pang in his chest, at the thought of losing his friend.

"...May I...at least...k-k-kiss you?" Kyo stammered. He never used to have to ask to do something, he just did them, and nobody ever protested.  
It felt weird...but also right. Better somehow. The Swede blushed even more at this request.

"Aww...You had to ask me that?"

"...W-Well, YOU wanted to take things slow. I've never asked that before either. So...you're the first." Kyo replied, shrugging, ignoring his racing heart. "Uh huh...well...go for it." The blond answered shyly, shifting his feet, his cheeks still flushed.

Ky smirked, and leaned in, pulling the Swede into his arms swiftly. He tilted his chin upwards once more, and slowly, softly brushed his lips against the blond's. He responded (awkwardly); slipping his arms around the tall brunet's neck, and they stood like that for a moment; both of their hearts pounding.

The brunet pulled away after a few moments. Huh. That wasn't his usual kissing style either. He would usually either stick a hand down someone's pants (or up a girl's shirt; it varied), while sticking his tongue down their throat. He had ALMOST been tempted to just now...Rough was what he was used to.

But...

The very idea disgusted him now...the way he acted then was almost animal-like...but even that wasn't the best way to put it.

Selfish and insensitive might have been more accurate.

...But stranger things HAVE happened. Like his current events over the past two weeks.

"So...how was that? Weird?" Ky asked slowly, putting his hands in his jacket pockets. He couldn't believe he was still wearing that heavy thing!  
"Hm...no, that was nice. But...are we together now, or, um...as the saying goes, friends with benefits. UM...I mean, not that I mean it THAT WAY!" Hio responded, his cheeks slightly flushed. Kyo laughed.

"Of course; of course." He said, running a hand through the blond's long, flaxen locks lightly. He giggled at this action. "Heehee...yeah. You're not half-bad, you know." "Haha...well, that's nice hearing from you. First time?" Yohio nodded.  
"Hmm...you know, your lips were as soft as I imagined them to be." Kyo smiled. The Swedish boy laughed in embarassment. "Oh Ky, stop that! So...um...now what?"  
"Whatever...you want to go out, right?" The Swede nodded.

"Alright, let's go, if you're ready." Kyo responded, opening his bedroom door. "After you." He said, bowing slightly. Yohio rolled his eyes. "Oh Ky...what is that? Trying to be a gentleman or something? That's nice, but...I don't see it somehow. It's a bit excessive. It's not you." He added cheekily, heading out the door. Kyo was left behind, scratching his head.

"Hey; HEY! W-What does that mean man? Are you saying I can't be polite? What's wrong with that? Chivalry is EXTREMELY under-rated, you know! I'm gonna bring classy back!" He protested, trailing after him...

"So...what are you going to tell your brother?" Yohio asked as they walked together. "Why do I have to tell him anything? He'll find out on his own. He'll probably do some snooping...I see no reason to say anything." Kyo shrugged, his coat swinging behind him. It was a heavy one, but it was a breezy day as well.

"Ah...perhaps. Well...um...what about your old gang? You probably wouldn't say anything to them, right?" Hio continued, his silver coat flowing behind him. "Nada. Zip. Zilch. As if I would. If they find out, whatever. I don't care. It's none of their business. Are you worried, or something?" The Swedish boy shook his head. "NO, not THAT much! I-I-I...ah, forget it. I mean...I was more worried for you, if anything..." Yohio sighed, waving his hand to dismiss it.

Kyo was silent for a second; then slowly moved towards the shorter male, slipping an arm around his slender waist. Hio blushed instantly, moving closer to the tall brunet. He laid his head on Ky's shoulder as they walked towards their favorite "hangout"; not caring who saw them...

Within maybe five minutes, they were approaching the cafe. Kyo pulled up a chair for Yohio (who thanked him with one of his sweet smiles-Man! What this cute boy did to him...) and went inside to order their usuals.

To his surprise, he found two people talking to Suzume, and found that he had to wait to speak with her, which was rare. He couldn't see who they were since they weren't facing him. His heart was still beating from the previous events that had taken place.

It seemed unreal...dreamlike...

But it wasn't this time...

Kyo walked behind the two and waited, subconsciously hearing their idle chitchat.

"...Well, good to see you again Suzume. We'll be back again. Good day." The figures said, and paid, grabbing their purchases. Kyo stared at them in shock when he saw who they were. His history teacher and that pinkette Yohio befriended. The pinkette (Yuuma, was it?) had even joined the two of them on some days to do some schoolwork. He still acted somewhat suspicious around the brunet, but he was starting to warm up to him...

Should he say something?

"Kyo? Hi! You come here too?" Yuuma asked, seeming quite chipper and peppy. "Er...yeah! Yeah actually. All the time. I didn't think many other people came here! Er, nice to see you Yuuma. And you too, um, Mr. Hiyama." The brown-haired male said with a small, polite bow. The other brunet waved this gesture off. "No, no. No need to be so formal with me outside of school. Call me Kiyoteru." He said with a small smile, adjusting his glasses. Glancing behind the teacher at Yuuma, Kyo could clearly see the pink-haired male blushing brightly. "Oh, ok. Alright then. Er, nice to see you both." Kyo added. "Yeah! Is Hio here with you?" Yuuma asked with a slightly smug smile. Ky nodded wordlessly. "As a matter of fact, he is. Outside that is, if you wanna say hi." He finished, stepping forward to order. "Ok, bye Kyo. See you at school!" Yuuma called back as he and his teacher exited. Turning around once more, Kyo noticed that they were holding hands.

He smirked a bit, shaking his head a little. What a world...

"Hello Kyo. A pleasure to see you as always." Suzume said with a small smile. "Hi again. So I see I'm not your only regular guest here." "Oh yes. Those two stop by after school semi-regularly. The brunet is a teacher and the pink one's a student of his."  
"I know, I know. I know the pink-haired guy, and the brunet is my history teacher as well. Um...I don't know if you're aware, but you can be honest with me. And I'm only saying this from what I've seen...but..." Kyo lowered his voice.

"...Are those two dating? You can tell me Suzume." She narrowed her eyes for a minute before smirking a bit. "Why yes...I don't seen anything wrong with that, since there isn't that big an age gap between them for one thing. But it's not socially acceptable, so I can understand why they would keep such a thing a secret. Considering he's his teacher and all." She sighed as she cleaned her counters. "Mmmhmm...I see. Anyways, can I place an order please?" Ky requested. "Of course; the usual?" He nodded. "All righty, I'll need a few minutes please." Suzume replied, heading into the back.

Kyo stepped back absent-minded, and started to head towards the door. Poking his head in one of the front windows, he could see Yuuma and his teacher engaged in a conversation with Yohio. Seemed to be a pleasant one...

The blond happened to look up at that moment, and see the brunet gazing at them.

"Hey Ky...look who's here." "Yes, I am aware. They were inside here a minute ago." Kyo responded; joining them. "Ah...so, Kyo...I just received some interesting news from your little friend here." Yuuma said with a small smirk. Narrowing his eyes at Hio, Kyo picked his next words carefully. "And what words were those exactly?" He inquired calmly.  
"...Erm...I couldn't help it Ky. I wanted to tell SOMEONE...besides, Yuu here squeezed it out of me!" The brunet sighed, shaking his head. The two of them had hit it off after running into each other a few times; so that was to be expected.

"Uh huh...so...what, does it matter?" The tall brown-haired male asked, leaning against the front door of the cafe.

"It doesn't. I had a hunch anyways about you two." Yuuma answered casually. "Well, in case you plan on telling anyone, I happen to have the goods on you just in case. I spoke to Suzume in there just now-" "Oh? Are you close to her Kyo?" Kiyoteru spoke up. He nodded. "Very much. She's like a mother." "Right...so, what "goods", Kyo?" The pinkette asked, turning the attention back to him.  
"About you two of course." Ky replied, smugly, crossing his arms. Yuuma's face paled instantly, and he stumbled a little. The brunet with glasses next to him immediately pulled him up, slinging an arm around his waist.

"Er...N-not that there's anything wrong with that, of course! R-really! I'm in no place to judge even if I WAS that kind of person." The tall brunet responded sheepishly; waving his hands frantically. "A-And I'm not; a-a-at least not anymore." The brown-haired male added.  
"Of course. None taken." Kiyoteru answered, dismissing it. "Well, we must be going now. Nice seeing you boys. See you around school-" "-Or here!" Yuuma added, a little more upbeat this time. They waved, and were off just as swiftly as they arrived.

"Wow, imagine that. So Yuuma's secretly dating his teacher. How about that?" Kyo laughed, sitting down across from Yohio, who also started laughing.  
"Yeah, yeah. Weird...but they seem to like each other a lot." The Swede shrugged. "Yep..."  
"So...did you order?" "Yeah. Needs a few minutes." Kyo replied, laying his hand across the table absent-mindedly.

The blond, seeing this, shyly slipped his hand in the other male's. They both blushed as their eyes met.

"So...taking this slow and all...um...a-are we still friends then? We didn't really talk much before about it..." Hio asked slowly. "Hmmm...well, whatever you want, really. Do you wanna be friends or...um...b-b-boyfriends?" Kyo stammered.

Once more, he couldn't believe he was asking that question. But it felt like the right thing to do. He shrugged.

He had gone this far, anything went now really.

"Um...c-ca-can't we just be b-b-b-both?" The Swede stuttered, his face heating up. Ky shrugged. "Sure, why not? Whatever works!" He said with a smile, squeezing his new boyfriend's hand tighter.

Yohio giggled in response. "Ok, cool! Thanks for clearing the air."

Their eyes met again, and caused their hearts to speed up.

"Just keep one thing in mind Ky. Don't get too mushy-gushy with me, mmmm'k? We may be together now; but we're still friends. So...don't get too "couple-ly", alright?" Yohio said, narrowing his ruby eyes at Kyo's sapphire ones.

He sat there blankly, at first; before replying. "...Are you serious? You had to ask me that? What do you think I am? Come on! I'm so not cliched!" The brunet laughed. "Not that I can't keep a balance, mind you. You just watch me." Ky said cockily.

"Hm. Well, from what I've seen so far, I'm quite impressed." Hio said with a wink, twirling some of his long blond locks around a slender finger.

"Are you now? Alrighty then. Good to know." Ky answered, crossing his legs.

They just sat in a contented silence as they waited for their beverages to be prepared, stroking each others' fingers gently every-so-often; until their drinks arrived. They sat and chatted about this and that as they relaxed for what seemed like a few hours.

...

But glancing at his watch two hours later, he saw how late it wasn't, but decided that it was, since it was getting close to the time of day when Suzume would close up shop. So taking their containers inside, and saying their farewells once they had paid (splitting the bill seemed to be a good system); they walked back towards Kyo's house hand in hand.

They didn't bother much with words, as they took their time to reach their destination to enjoy their leisurely walk.

When they arrived at the house, Kyo stopped in front of the house, sticking his ear close to the door.

"Uh...I don't think it's necessary to ask this, but...what exactly are you do-" Yohio started to ask from behind the tall brunet, but was stopped mid-sentence by a hand clasping over his mouth.

"Shhh!" Ky hissed sharply. Hio squirmed a little, and the other male hastily released him.

"Er...sorry about that." He apologized sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "Ah...whatever." The blond waved it off. "But you definitely HAVE to give me an answer now Mister." He said stubbornly, poking the still-sheepish brunet in the chest.

"Ah...ok...I heard someone inside the house...a familiar voice that belongs to an unfortunately familiar voice that I wished I was not aquainted with, but am; and I wished they weren't here right at this moment." Kyo said in one breath. Hio tilted his head in response. "Ummm...ok? But...who is this person you wish to avoid?"  
"...You don't know her, but her name's Merli. She's currently dating Wil, but...well...I have a hunch why she's here now. And...I'd rather not get involved in whatever it is."

Now it was Hio's turn to scratch his head in confusion."Why, did you used to go with this chick, or something? For fuck's sake Ky...can't we just go in silently?" He asked, causing Ky to stare at him in shock. They were silence for a minute.

"WHAT?" The Swedish boy asked, tilting his head again. After pausing for a moment, the cocky brunet turned to him with a sly smirk.

"Oh nothing...I guess I'm not used to my sweet and shy boyfriend having such an attitude, and using words I'd use!" He replied with a light laugh, causing said boyfriend to blush. "Oh...well, I, uh...HEY! Y-Y-You still didn't give me an answer Kyo!" He whined slightly. "Stop changing the subject! Did you date her or not?" "Why, are you jealous babe?" Kyo asked, winking as the Swede turned an even brighter shade of red.

"Oh, for crying out loud! Of course I'm NOT; I'm just wondering why you're sneaking around outside like a coward seeming to be afraid to confront someone!" Hio cried a little too loudly, for only a few seconds later, the door to the house swung open. Wil poked his curious and questioning emerald eyes out of the house.

"Hey, um...sorry if you're having a lover's quarrel, but could you not talk so loud, the whole neighborhood can probably hear you guys." He said matter-of-factly.

"...Really?" Kyo asked; it being his turn to blush in embarassment. Hio standing next to him; wondering if Wil was joking with the "lover's quarrel" statement...

"I should say so." Wil said with a slight nod. "Now, why don't you two blokes come inside? I mean, not that it matters what the neighbors may or may not think." He added with a shrug, walking back into the house. Kyo and Yohio swiftly followed after the dark skinned man.

"I hope you don't mind, but my girlfriend's over, at the moment. You'll probably want to retreat to your quarters upstairs, anyways." He said to Ky, as he walked into the living room. "Er, wait. Where's Yuu?" "He and Oliver left earlier. Shortly after you two took off actually." Wil replied, exiting the hallway.

Kyo headed into the kitchen to get some water instead. "So...you didn't date her then?" The ruby-eyed boy asked from beside him, causing him to spin around, almost dropping his glass. "Heheh...what gave it away? That's not why I would rather stay away from her anyways. If we did have a past, that would only worsen the situation. She...well, let's head upstairs." He said, slipping an arm around his friend-turned-lover as he lead the blond up the stairs...

"So...what's with this Merli girl?" The blond boy asked as he reclined on the bed, stretching himself out. "She's...well, in my opinion...got attitude problems. If you asked Yuu, he'd probably call her a "tsundere"; that being one of those manga/anime terms he's familiar with." "Your brother's an otaku?" Kyo nodded. "Of one kind." "Huh...why am I not surprised?"  
"I know right? It's so like him. He has a whole collection of girly mangas stored under his bed...and I always tease him by saying he's hiding what's called "yaoi". It's usually a girl thing, but it drives him crazy when I say that!" Kyo said with a chuckle. Yohio giggled in amusement. "And he wonders why I know what that term means, but you know, what with the internet and all..." Ky shrugged it off.

After the moment passed, Hio decided to bring up another question he had.

"So...she's kind of...well..."  
"Bitchy, for a lack of a better word? Yeah, you could say that. At least to me anyways. She reminds me of many of the girls I used to "go" with. And some of the guys as well. She doesn't seem to like me much, but the feeling's mutual. Meh." Kyo replied with a shrug. "Ah...I guess you've never met someone like me, huh..." Hio said casually, not expecting an answer.

"Well...not quite exactly...but I've come across some people who share some of the traits you have...but I wasn't interested in those people then. They weren't in my "inner circle." I think I told you that when I used to be a "player", I mostly fooled around with people that felt the same mutually...I wouldn't have been interested in a sweet and kind, can-do-no-wrong sort such as you back then. I would have stayed away, not just because I didn't want to upset them; but I just wasn't attracted to them either. I only acted like an asshole when the time called for it...if that makes sense. If the person I was with lost interest in me, I would cut my ties with them..."

"Yeah...you were the closest to what could be called "a nice player", it sounds like. If there's such a thing. You didn't have to let people down easy, because when you got bored of them, they probably felt the same...I guess that made you different from your, um; "good-time" buddies...Huh. I figured you wouldn't have been. Not that I blame you." The blond said quietly.

"Yeah...it's confusing, isn't it? My fucked-up past. And that's really just the tip of the iceberg." The tall brunet beside him added quietly.

They sat in silence for a minute.

"...You ok babe?" Kyo asked slowly, turning back towards the other male. The other turned to him in a slight daze. "Er, wha? Yeah, of course, why wouldn't I be?" "...You just seemed kind of...er, sad? just now. I don't know...maybe that's just me." The brown-haired male responsed.

After another awkward moment; the blue-eyed (who had decided to not wear contacts for a long time, since his friend-slash-boyfriend seemed to be more attracted to him without them) male decided to pull the other boy onto his lap; holding him in his arms protectively.

"...Eh? W-What's this?" The shy Swedish boy asked, acting quite flustered. "Aw...am I making you uncomfortable, Swede-ie?" Kyo asked teasingly, causing the other male to groan slightly. "I hate your puns...um...sometimes." Hio replied with a blush. Ky just laughed, and kissed the top of his head. The blond rested his head on his shoulder.

"So...you're really ok then?" Kyo asked him carefully. Yohio nodded, and nuzzled into him with a small nod.

"So...you and this girl don't get along?" The blond asked, changing the subject.

"Well...it's just an awkward atmosphere...since I guess it's partially because Wil and I had a short thing...and because we're so close that it didn't ruin our relationship. That we could remain friends. I don't know...I don't see them as a good match really. I wonder what Wil's thinking...he's not one to date someone based purely on looks. I sometimes wonder how he ever fell into my old crowd...sometimes I think it's my fault he got involved...  
I shouldn't care anymore...but...I can't ever really forget the poor choices I made in the past...despite that I messed around with people who had the same ideas in mind as I did...I think..." He paused for a second. "...I still hurt some people's feelings. I mean...how could I not? Even a little..." He muttered, getting lost in his thoughts. Yohio moved closer to him, and nuzzled into his neck seeing his distress.

"...But despite your past choices, you should know as well as I do that everyone makes bad-though I use that word loosely since it depends on the person-choices. I don't even see how you ever fit in with people like that...I mean...yeah...you can be kind of cocky sometimes, and a bit of a flirt I'd assume. I mean, that could be an act too, but maybe it's both...I guess you held back when you met me. Looking back, I can see clearly now." Hio laughed lightly.

"Oh, really now? Hahaha...I guess I'm more transparent than I thought...huh. That's too bad. I'm not good at hiding certain emotions I suppose." Kyo sighed, blowing a few strands of Hio's hair gently.

"Aw, that's okay though! It doesn't have to be seen as a sign of weakness, does it? I was just kidding really!" The flaxen-haired boy answered. Ky shrugged. "I guess not. Haha, it's fine. If it's you seeing them, I don't care."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, content with holding each other.

"...So...what's this, "yaoi" thing, anyways...is it gay porn, or something, in comic-form?" Hio blurted out after a few minutes, causing Ky to freeze up. 'Huh...now what am I supposed to do here...how to put things delicately...ah hell...he hit the nail on the head, though he's better not knowing...he might think I like it; not that there's anything WRONG with it...' Kyo thought.

"...Why? You wanna read some babe? I had nooo idea you were so perverted..." He smirked, causing the blond's face to flare up again, like he knew it would.

"...W-What? W-W-W-Well...um...t-t-t-there's got to be some less graphic ones, right? I-I-I-I mean...I-I-I was just curious, is all! H-How can you make a statement like that..." He stammered out.

"Well, SURE, there are more...less mature, ones. I was just teasing! It doesn't matter either way to me." He replied, shrugging it off.

"...Heh..." The blond laughed to himself. He decided to poke some fun at the brown-haired male next to him.

"...I can see YOU being the type to read them. If your brother really did have a load of them stashed away...you'd be the type to secretly read them behind his back. Perhaps you used to do that sort of thing...maybe you "got off" that kind of thing." The Swede shrugged casually, as he turned the tables on Kyo, as he always did.

"Er, wha!? Hahaha...NO. I was kidding before. I'm sure Yuu doesn't read them, and even if he did; I wouldn't go snooping around in his room. Really! It's safer to read shit online, then empty my history just to be sure. I mean, IF I reaalllly wanted to. B-But I don't, okay?" He replied, finding his voice; knowing his face was probably completely red.

Felt like it, anyways...

"Uh huh... rriiight. Heehee." Hio answered with a wink; turning around to face the lanky brunet. "Hahaha...yeah. You wanna go outside, or something? I'm kinda tired of sitting in one place." "Why...am I weighing down on you? Too much on your mind...or your lap, I should say.." Yohio joked, getting up off Kyo. "Heheh...very funny. You hardly are heavy babe...I just want to get some fresh air."

"Yeah, well, this discussion's not over buddy." the Swede teased. "...We were having a discussion here? Weelll, I'm not so sure about THAT." Ky said cockily, stretching slowly.

"We sure were. I'm not letting this one go easily. I'm suspicious of what you do in your spare time...Oh hey, there's your brother. And he's with friends." Hio said, pointing out the window. "Oh yeah? Who?" "Nobody I know. Oh wait, there's Oliver. And then...I don't know who all those girls are. And now here comes Wil and that Merli girl..I guess she hung around after all...what a crowd."

Kyo sighed, as they stood by his window, looking down at the group of teens on the front lawn.

It was just as well. He-kind of-knew those girls.

But at least they were only acquaintances...they weren't from his old crowd. And he didn't seem to recall seeing them around school, but he probably wouldn't have remembered regardless if he had or not...

Let's see...there was a girl with lavender locks...tied in loose pigtails on either side of her face...she was sporting a black bunny-eared hoodie. The girl next to her had pale pinkish...whitish? hair that cascaded down her back, with a braid or two mixed in. Another girl had medium-length blue hair, and bluish-purple ends, and was talking to Merli, who had long, dark purple hair with bluish tips...she was wearing...fairy wings?

Huh. Strange group. Not that he knew any better...

Another girl had long white hair that was sort of ombre...ish? Pinkish at the ends-what was with her hair?

'Two pieces in the front go down to the ground almost...imagine how long the showers must take for her...all that conditioning.' Kyo remarked to himself.

While Kyo was thinking all this, he felt a prodding-sort-of-poke, in his side.

"Should we go say hi or something? Introduce myself perhaps?" Hio asked aloud.

"...U-Uh.." He didn't want to meet them, to be honest...  
"...Unless you want to avoid more possible ex-girlfriends again Ky. Which is understandable, if not expected." The blond added, slightly cheeky.

"...I-I'm telling you, I-I don't know any of them...but..y-you can go...i-i-if you want to..." Kyo stammered out in exasperation.

Well...this was just great. Why did there always have to be a problem? Things seemed to have been going great that day. But NO...always something!

'Well nitwit...you've really gotten yourself quite a situation here.' His "conscience" laughed. It had left him alone for the past week, but it always came back after a break...

...Nice.

Now he was talking to himself (again)...It never ends!


End file.
